One Piece Monster Pirates: Black Purge Island
by 4fireking
Summary: Sequel to One Piece Monster Pirates: Start of a New Era. Razi is still being held hostage by Lucas and her brother Jen while Daniel and Momo are looking for him. Meanwhile, a betrayal is stirring between Lucas's crewmates.
1. Chapter 1

Yoh waited patiently at the docks of the island. Yoh clenched his fists together as he growled by the sea. His rage was prone on Lucas.

" She'll rue this day! I thought the captain would follow my ideals, but she's nothing but an idiot just like her father! Well forget her! I'll send her ass to hell soon enough. My entire plan hinges on it."

Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump

The sound of a paddle hitting the water was heard. The sound echoed through the lake under the dim light of the night sky. A small rowboat then appeared before Yoh, and he smiled as it soon reached the shore.

" It's nice to have you back, Flinch."

The devious smile of Flinch glistened in the moonlight, his eyes burning red, said, " It's good to be back, commander."

X_X_X_X

The captain of the cargo and his trusted crewmate with white hair were heading back to the port of Cocoyasi Village where they first set sail. After nearly having his supplies pillaged by pirates, the captain needed to return to report it to the Marines.

The captain could only smoke a pipe and sit in a lawn chair as the boat skirred through the ocean. The captains' first mate then appeared behind his captain with a treatise in his hands. The captain however didn't do anything but smoke; he knew the first mate was behind him.

" Captain, I have to report."

" What seems to be the problem?"

" I looked in the cargo and found three crates missing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, captain. Also, Flinch doesn't seem to be anywhere on this ship."

" I see." The captain stood up and continued to smoke on his pipe. " May I ask you to rally the troops. We're turning this boat around."

X_X_X_X

Razi could hardly keep up with Lucas's crewmate Jen. Despite Razi being athletic and having lots of agility, Jen was a lot faster. Jen was in fact like a gazelle running away from its hunter and looking for a safe haven. Razi and Jen were journeying up a steep hill towards somewhere Jen wanted them to go.

" Hurry up, slowpoke!" Jen laughed making his way up the hill.

" Are you sure I should be here with you, Jen?" Razi asked dumbfounded about the coincidence. " Aren't I suppose to be some kind of prisoner? Your captains' prisoner?"

" Maybe so, but something about you tells me you've got enough audacity to not leave us."

" Hmmm." As he ran, Razi rubbed his chin and thought warily to himself; distracted from the trees on the hill and nearly smashing into one. " I guess you're right. Maybe I would listen to you."

" See, I know I can trust you. Now let's pick up the pace. I want to reach the top before I'm old and lazy."

Picking up the pace, running at a much more steady speed; Razi's legs covered in wolfs fur, Razi and Jen were able to reach the top in just two minutes. As they reached the top, Razi stared at the copse before him. Three trees nestled together, lustrous green bushes on the top, sylvan bark under the bushes, and a puddle of water surrounding the trees.

" This place is really neat, Jen. Do you come here often?"

" Yep. This is like my hideaway from my captain. I mostly come here when I have to do chores, the dishes or something." Seeing the turmoil in Razi's eyes, Jen chuckled to himself. His laugh was very rich and enlightening it warmed Razi's heart. " Don't get me wrong, I like doing errands for Captain Lucas, but sometimes I need to rest, you know. I feel I'll become obtuse if I work too long. Besides…" Jen signed as he looked at the copse and smiled. " I like being up here. It's soothing up here. It smells like dead corpses and burned blood. It's very odor calms me down whenever I've had a stressful day. "

" Really? If I ever smelled blood, I think I'd hide at the reek of the smell; I'd have to bury my face in the sand. "

" Ah, that is the difference between you and me, dear prisoner. I'm more of a sadist, I like smelling the corpses of dead things, but I think I like the smell of gun powder more. Is there anything you like that people would think is absurd, my young pirate friend."

" Well, I think I like burrowing my food inside a hole for a later basis and eating it when its raw. Most people wouldn't mind me eating it that way, except that dumb stiff Daniel."

X_X_X_X

" Achoo!" Daniel sneezed. Daniel then sniffed his nose as he too rubbed his nose hairs with his index finger.

" Are you okay, Daniel?" Momo asked. " Usually when you sneeze it's because someone's talking ill about you behind your back. So who do you suppose it is this time?"

" I don't know. All I know is it's someone I really don't like."

X_X_X_X

" So you're part of a pirate crew?"

" Yep. It's just me, a swordsman, and a tailor. Ooh, did I mention my tailor is a fishman."

" A fishman? Aren't they supposed to be cold towards humans and quarantine themselves from us?"

" Maybe, I don't know, but Momo's different than most of those icky fishman." Razi smiled as he pointed at the gray bandana with woolen flames wrapped around his forehead. " He's so caring. He made this for me."

" Really? A fishman who is caring to humans. If he's the caring creature you hope he is, then perhaps he'll come to rescue you, and I'll get the chance to meet him face-to-face. " Jen simpered walking over to the copse and kneeled down. In the water was a tulip floating above the surface. Jen kneeled down and took a whiff of the tulip. " Isn't the stench of nature beautiful, my dear boy? This tulip in particular smells like chestnuts that have been roasted under a roaring fire."

" Really?" Razi ran besides Jen and joined him smelling the tulip. Razi had the nose of a wolf, an enhanced small black nose that could whiff out stenches ten miles away, and could smell the chestnuts in the tulip, smiled. " You're right. It does smell like chestnuts. How do you think the tulips smell like that, Jen?"

" Some say it's the pollen as it changes over the seasons, but I really think it's the atmosphere that does it."

" Atmosphere?"

" Yes, can't you see? This whole place is quaint but has this exotic smell too it. It kinda smells like having a smorgasbord of food with those rich cuisines; the ones that languish and rot over time. But it's the possibility the food will rot that makes the best cuisine; ones that are finished quickly. "

" So, It's basically an it's good until the time runs out?"

" Wow, that's a nice way of interpreting it. And just like everything that's going to run out, Mr. Prisoner, it's best to savor it while it lasts." Jen dropped his tulip back into the water. Jen simpered as he dropped the tulip and turned around to walk back towards the shores of the beach. " Come along, prisoner. Don't want to keep my captain long."

"Okay. Wait for me, please."

X_X_X_X

" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat?" Daniel exclaimed. Daniel was holding a small, strange looking cat statue—it first belonged to someone else, but Momo stole it from the cargo ship Razi, Daniel and Momo sailed in. " Stealing? How can you be stealing?"

" I thought you'd be happy to have something valuable with you, Daniel," Momo replied in a from the austere Daniel.

" Are you kidding me? How do I know you won't steal from ME when I'm sleeping; you stealing other people's things and all?"

" Umm, I'd never steal from a friend or a partner. My daddy once told me we should 'respect' our fellow 'friends' So I respect you and Razi, and will not steal from you."

" Right, and I'm supposed to take the word of some infamous fishman pirate who'd probably hit the gutter a very long time ago?"

" Really? Can I ask you something?" Daniel felt a jingling vibration from Momo's hands. Daniel turned his head to Momo to see how he had his two swords, red and purple, and they were jingling in his hands. " Are these yours?"

Daniel scoffed, pried the swords out of Momo's hands, said," Yoink." Daniel sheathed his two swords by his waist. Daniel chuckled to himself as he fiddled with the hilts of both swords. " That was classic, Momo. You should be very proud of yourself. But tell me, how were you able to steal my swords?"

" I used my webbed hands." Momo stretched his webbed hands out as they twitched. " My webbed hands are slippery and moist. I could rob you in a matter of seconds and you wouldn't know. But I promise I won't steal from a friend; you have my word."

" And I promise you I won't turn you into prairie dog meat; you have my word."

" Do you want to seal it with a hug?"

" Sure."

Daniel and Momo both gaily held each other close and hugged each other behind their back. Daniel and Momo were both smiling, hugging, and patting each other's back—they shared a strong affinity in friendship together.

Watching the two from afar was a mysterious figure watching Daniel and Momo with a pair of binoculars. The person hide behind a shrub of bushes, looking through with a pair of binoculars, and a blue slug known as a Den Den Mushi in his hands.

Beep-Beep-Beep

" Commander, I report two okama's close by."

" Are you sure they're okama's."

" I'm pretty sure. They sound girlish, they wear ghetto clothes, and they hug each other."

" Yep, that does sound like Okama's. Stay right where you are. I'll send some men to dispatch of them."

" Right away, sir."

Beep

X_X_X_X

Four figures sat by a roaring fire—their bodies covered by the darkness, so their body anatomies were hidden.

" I say we test this unstable NHC10 on these trespassers , commander. We didn't take it from that Punk Hazard place for nothing," Flinch the boxer said in the shadows.

" No, I say we try opium on them. It's the drug we've been hired to sell that we failed to sell today, so not using it would be pointless," Yoh the traitorous member of Lucas's crew said.

" Let's not forget one of us is a doctor, and I say we shouldn't waste such valuable drugs on two okama's," a stern voice said.

" What does it matter to you, doctor ?" The last person in the quadruple group said in the shadows said in a casual tone. " We've got plenty of vials from all those ships we've raided. But I agree. We can't waste NHC10 or any of the other drugs we've been salvaging, but I have another solution."

" What is your solution, Umbrage?"

" We still have those serums that we're examined to be extra potent." In the shadows, strong white fanged teeth glistened out. " I think our honoured guests should witness firsthand what our junkies can do."

X_X_X_X

Tied together by crosses, bleeding, hemorrhage from the drugs that were inhaled into their brain tissues, three weary souls were being treated as test subjects. From the shadows came the shadowy outline of a man with a sterilized needle in his hand. Two of the three souls were too haggard to move a muscle or feel fear from the needle, but one person still gawked in fear,

" No, please, not that! NO!"

X_X_X_X

" Okay, so I'm thinking of three women who are known to have seen Monkey D. Luffy that are still alive: Princess Vivi, Keimi the mermaid, and Marguerite an Amazon that once worked for Boa Hancock. If you had to kiss one, hug one, marry one; which one would it be?"

Daniel was undecided. Daniel scoffed as he swayed his unlit cigar in his mouth with his tongue. " Gee, I don't know. I hate all girls entirely. But from what my aunt told me, Vivi has blue hair, Keimi has green hair, and Marguerite has blond hair; not that I care about them. I'd hug the blue hair, kiss the blond hair, and marry the green hair. Why are we even playing this game in the first place, Momo?"

" Just trying to make time go by faster. We've been searching this island for a whole hour and haven't found any traces of Razi."

" Can we at least play a different game. The idea of caressing a woman makes me want to vomit."

" Okay. How about Truth or Dare?"

" No."

" I Spy?"

" No."

" Ooh, how about we hop instead of walking?"

" Don't you have any games that don't involve walking?"

" But we need to keep moving. We still found no traces of Razi anywhere."

" It's nighttime and I'm tired. We've been looking for him for seven hours straight, and I really need to rest." Daniel's knees went limp as he fell on the ground. Daniel started panting and rubbed sweat off his face. Momo tried helping Daniel up, but the silver-haired swordsman pointed his red sword at Momo's neck and stopped him from moving. " Disturb me now and I'll slit your throat, Momo."

" Eeeeek! Please don't slit my throat, Daniel." Momo backed away from Daniel while he was in his dark state. Daniel noticed this, stared at him and smiled tranquilly.

" Hey." Daniel pulled out an unlit cigar and tossed it to Momo. Momo caught the small cigar and looked at it closely with his narrow eyes. " Keep that as a memo. No matter what, we're still part of a crew. And both you and me have all been doing it for a whole day, but I feel this is just the rocky start to a beautiful friendship."

" Really? We're really friends?" Momo giddily said with his mouth wide open.

" Sure. You, me, and Razi are brothers in arms. We're like some three…what do they call them…aw well, it doesn't really matter. All that matters is— " Daniel instantly shuddered. His mouth reeked of a foul stench he felt in the air. Sniffing the air, Daniel first smelled mothballs and dust, but then his nose whiffed in what he believed to be sulfur from a dead corpse. " Oh no…"

" Daniel, are you feeling o—"

Daniel jumped up and pushed Momo to the ground. Daniel wielding both his swords pulled them out as he stared in both directions. " Shush. Keep it low. Something's watching us."

" W-what?"

Daniel heard the sound of growling in the distance. Daniel and Momo both looked in the distance and saw three pairs of amber eyes stared right into their eyes—three different growling noises heard.

" What the—"

" Hell?"

Three monstrous beings lurked out of the darkness. Three pigmented, furry beasts with sharp claws and sharp teeth scowling at Daniel and Momo. The creatures were hungry, ravenous and saw Daniel and Momo mainly as food.

Daniel and Momo grabbed each other, held each other closed, and shouted, " AHHHHHHH!"

" Momo."

" Yeah."

" If I die, please tell Razi…" Daniel's head boiled red, growling his teeth, shouted, " I'M GOING TO COME BACK AND KILL HIM!"

X_X_X_X

Lucas had her own dilemma she had to face. Even though she was unconscious, lying on the sand, the giant head of a Sea King tried to eat her. But Lucas in her cheery state simply pushed on the Sea Kings jaw and stopped him from pushing through.

" Fellas, fellas, I know I'm beautiful, but one at a time please."

X_X_X_X

Despite Razi and Jen being faster than most human beings they still had a long ways to go to reach the bottom—it was just like they were racing too their goals. Razi however wasn't as tired running as Jen was, even though Jen was ahead of him, Razi was having much more fun and simpered running.

" I feel like Monkey D. Luffy running to a fight."

Jen flinched at the name Monkey D. Luffy, and turned his head to Razi while still running, simpered as he smiled. " Ooh, are you a fan of the great pirate Monkey D. Luffy?"

" Yep. He's my idol. I base most of my ideals on Luffy's teachings except how goofy he was." Razi and Jen both chuckled together in unity as they both smiled. " I try to think things logically despite my own fanatics. But Monkey D. Luffy is the coolest pirate I've ever met. Did you know Roronoa Zoro was his first mate?"

" No. Tell me more."

" Really? Okay. Did you know he defeated a Shinobachi named Crocodile in the lost desert city of Alabasta? Sure, I too beat a Shinobachi, but from what I heard, Crocodile was so much stronger than the one I fac—" Razi nearly tripped on a wood stump protruding out of the ground. Razi however regained enough balance to continue moving at his own pace. " By the way, Jen, how much longer until we get back."

" Well you tell me. The time it takes to get to the copse was 15 minutes, we've been running for 7 minutes straight, how long do you think it'll take?"

" Let's see…" Razi raised both his fingers up and wiggled them around. " 7…15…minus…I'd say…6 minutes?"

" Eh, actually, no. It will take us eight minutes to get back. Wow, he sure is bad at math. I guess that's one of his fallacy's. I better try something else. Hey, Razi, what's 13 times 3?"

" 39."

" That's…correct. Now, if I had 100 beli, but I spend 40 beli, how many beli could I have?"

" Um…80?"

" No. What's 7 times 7?"

" 49?"

" Good. What's 13 times 9?"

" Eh…99?"

" No. It seems you have problems with over two digit numbers and don't understand the concepts of money. However, you certainly are no idiot, Razi."

"Really? Thanks for telling me, Jen. Hey Jen."

" Yes."

" I just want you to know, even though you and your crew are going to execute me, I'm glad I could have a friend like you."

" Yeah…me too."

X_X_X_X

Daniel and Momo were both in shambles. Three horrendous beasts with pigmented brown fur and sharp teeth were surrounding them and preparing to attack. Daniel and Momo tried to barricade by Daniel raising his swords up to cross-guard and Momo raising his metal pipe. Both Daniel and Momo leaned up to each other.

" It's going to be a helluva fight, Momo."

" That's what I've been hoping for."

From the shadows two of the three pigmented beings leaped up to Daniel and Momo and prepared to scratch them. Daniel however cross-guarded his swords as the claws came down and blocked the claws, sparks scraping out of his swords. Momo spinned his metal pipe in a spiral, spinning it around and around like it was a hypnosis spiral, it mystified the pigmented being and rendered it helpless too attack.

Daniel pushed the creature away, and then he slugged it in his face with his knuckles. His sword slipped in his hand and made a small gash on its head. Momo stopped spinning his metal pipe and whacked the other pigmented furry creature in its head, and leaving a small gash as well. Even though the creatures were hurt, small gashes with blood dripping from their heads, the pain didn't last long. The wounds on their heads rejuvenated where the wounds sealed up on their own.

" Now that's just not fair, Momo."

" I agree. Is there any suggestions on how we can fight these things, Daniel?"

" Cut their fucking heads off!"

" My thoughts exactly."

Momo took his left hand off his metal pipe and reached into his mouth. A slight gurgling sound came from Momo as his hands moved in his mouth, touching his gums, but stopped after he reached his teeth. Daniel was squeamish at the sight of Momo squeezing his teeth, then gawked at Momo ripping his teeth out of his mouth.

" Momo, what the hell?"

" I'm going to use my omnipotent teeth. Just watch me tear their limbs out." One of the creatures slashed its claws at Momo's right arm. The claws in the creatures arms ripped through Momo's flesh and spilled blood out. The creature then dashed away from Momo as it licked the fishman's blood from its fingers.

" Okay, you asked for it!" Momo with great speed dashed towards the creature and prepared to whack him with his metal pipe, but the creature narrowly evaded Momo's metal pipe by jumping to the left. Momo however was just feigning the creature with his metal pipe and instead clenched its left arm with his discorded teeth.

" Momo, take it easy!" Daniel shouted squeamish of Momo's brutality. " I wanted you to hurt them; not kill them."

" Oops. I guess you're right, Daniel." Momo removed his teeth clenching the beasts arm and pushed it to the ground. Momo then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and weakly chuckled to himself. " I'm a fishman; not some kind of monster. Even I have my ethics. Hehehehe—"

One of the creatures came out from behind and gnawed Momo by his neck. It wasn't pain Momo felt feeling the sharp teeth of the beast piercing his neck but simple shock run cold in his veins. Momo tried pushing the creature off but his teeth were hooked on him like an anchor hitting the bottom of the sea.

" A-a-ah! Daniel…SAVE ME!"

" Hang on , buddy!" Daniel shouted running to Momo's aid. " I'm on my way!"

Daniel couldn't use the blade of his swords, the sharpness of them would cut through Momo's flesh, so Daniel sheathed his swords and prepared to fight the creature with his fists. Daniel lunged his fists at the creatures head after he came close to Momo, but the creature pulled Momo aside and made Daniel whop the fishman in his face.

In the aftermath, a red bruise mark was on his face, and Momo growled at Daniel," Watch where you're hitting!"

"Sorry," Daniel replied timidly and rubbing his head, chuckled. "My bad."

Momo had no choice but to ignore Daniel—he couldn't waste time if he wanted to get the horrendous creature out off of him. Momo continued to push and push on the creature, however its teeth were too plunged in his flesh for him to pry it out.

" You little MONSTER!"

" Momo, hold still." With quick reflexes, perfect precision, Daniel pulled both his swords up and poked them in the creatures eyes. The circumcision wasn't deep enough to reach its lens sack, but fainted scratched the pupils. The creature cried from the pain of Daniel's swords as he released Momo to wail his tears in his hands.

" Hey, hold it together, Momo. I'm sure it's not so bad you big ba—"

SMACK!

Momo smacked Daniel on the right side of his face. A giant red mark burned in his face as Daniel tried hiding his mark with his arms, crying.

" What the hell was that for?"

" That's for acting too reckless. If you made even one little mistake, you could've made me blind!" Momo however soon forgot about Daniel and turned his attention on the pigmented creatures. They all were hunched over, moving on both their hands and legs, growling at Momo and Daniel.

" I think these may've once been humans."

" What makes you think that, Momo?"

" Well just look at their skins. You probably don't see it but there's a mixture of black in white in their pigmented skin."

" But they all look black."

" Not all. Only one of them is pure black, may've meant he was all black, but if you look closely at their arms then you'll see a dot that's pigmented pink, or white as you humans call it."

" You can see that?"

" Some of us fishmen have acute eyesight. I can see things 10 miles away as if it's right in my face. Anyways, now that we know these things are humans, what is your choice of action, Daniel."

Daniel smiled at Momo's choice of words, rubbed his chin, said, " Of course I have a plan, my fishman brother." Daniel however went into evasive answers, turned the other way and run away.

Daniel and Momo were in a rout. With the little options they had, Momo ran up to Daniel, grabbed him, and threw him over his shoulders as Daniel nested on his broad back. Momo ran with all his speed as Daniel smacked his head. "Run faster, you idiot! Their gaining on US!"

" Of course not, my young, naïve fishman brother. We're just doing a stellar tactful maneuver." The pigmented horrendous humans ran faster and faster as they were near Momo's backtail. Momo and Daniel couldn't help but scream from the creatures shrill breath. " But a stellar tactful maneuver at full speed!

" AHHHHHH!" Momo with Daniel on his back ran to the other end, but the creatures followed him. " AHHHHH!" Momo and Daniel on his back ran to the other end, but the creatures still followed them. " THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Momo with Daniel on his back ran to the center of both ends, turned right, then ran into the forest. But, like the last two times, the creatures followed them.

" Run you scaly bastard!"

Momo ran at an increased speed. Momo's speed wasn't as fast as it would be in the ocean, his own sub terrain paradise, but Momo outmatched the pigmented creatures in speed. As he was running, an idea popped inside of Momo's head.

" Daniel."

" Yeah?"

" I have an idea."

Momo was far ahead of both pigmented creatures—the pigmented creatures could only keep up with him by following smokes of dust. As they followed the dust, crunched over and their hunchbacks raised up high, they could smell the scent of carbon monoxide released from Daniel's breath.

Shortly after following the stench, the creatures found Momo and Daniel lean back on the trail of dirt as if they were leaning against a wall. Both Daniel and Momo stuck their tongues out and wiggled two fingers near his head as if they were cat ears.

Daniel spat at the creatures as they flinched. " Come and get us, you freaky tarps!"

Momo also spat at the creatures. " Yeah, what he said!"

Feeling very ticked off by Daniel and Momo's taunting, the creatures charged towards the two. The creatures were moving at a speed so fast and so agilely on their feet—Daniel and Momo figured they had five seconds at beast. Daniel and Momo then waited until they were close enough to them, then both of them moved aside, the creatures ran straight through the forest; it was actually a carpet sewed to look like a forest.

" Well…" Daniel said as sweat dripped down his head.

" That was…easy," Momo said also sweat dropping.

All three creatures fell off a cliff and plunged into the roaring waterfall below. As the creatures were gone, Momo grabbed the carpet and yanked it down. He then rolled the carpet up, folded it till it was the size of a baseball, and shoved it into his mouth as he swallowed it down.

" Ack!" Daniel grimaced at the sight of Momo swallowing the rug. " Are you sure you should be eating that, Momo?"

" Sure. Why shouldn't I eat it, Daniel?"

" It just doesn't seem very hygienic. It's been in your mouth, knowing it has mothballs and dust, I can only imagine how disgusting it takes."

" Eh, I'm used to it. I once digested a whole ton of carbon and had to stop my body from ingesting it for one week. After that I had to barf it all out. "

" Ew. Can we stop talking about this? Let's just go look for Razi. I'm pretty sure he's around here somewhere."

X_X_X_X

Meanwhile, the dispute between the Sea King and the nearly unconscious Lucas took a turn for the worst. The Sea King had Lucas in his jaws, his jaws wide open and the only thing stopping Lucas from falling in was her legs spread out wide.

" Take it easy with me-hic-fellas," Lucas tipsily said as she was half-conscious. " If you spread me like that-hic-I think I'm going to faint."

" Wow, your captain really knows how to spread her legs," Razi said overwhelmed seeing the giant Sea King having her in its clutches and nearly swallowing her with its giant jaw.

" Yeah, she is very eccentric," Jen said also befuddled about Lucas being in the Sea King's mouth. " I think it's because she has to entertain for the crew."

" Really? How exactly does she entertain them?"

" I'd rather not talk about it now, Razi. Do you think we can work together to free my captain?"

" Sure. But I can take care of this thing by myself. Just sit back and watch me work."

Razi sauntered over to Lucas and the Sea King like a heroic knight preparing for battle. Razi walked, not transforming into his wolf form, came over to the Sea King and slugged his fist into the Sea Beasts head. The impact was severe, fractured its cheeks and made a large bump in his face, then pushed him aback. As the Sea King was gone, Razi extended his hand in a friendly gesture to pull Lucas up.

" It's okay, Lucas," Razi said as he smiled. " I'm here to help y—"

" Darling!" Lucas's legs spread out and wrapped around Razi's back. Lucas pulled Razi towards her with her legs, giggling out loud, she pulled Razi towards her and stuffed his face between her cleavage. " Darling, darling, darling!"

" Reni, dzwt mee ou ofe hereer ( Jen, get me out of here)," Razi stuttered frantically as his face was suffocated into Lucas's chest.

" Er, sorry, Razi, but I'd rather not get involved with Captain Lucas. She can be quite dangerous when she's disturbed."

However, Razi was eventually able to pry himself free of Lucas's grip. As he was out, Razi walked over to Jen and joined him side by side staring at the delusional Lucas.

" She's really drunk on her rump, Jen. Is there any way to wake her up?"

" I don't know. Usually when she's drunk, it's best to wait until she's sober. Unless you have an idea on how we can wake her, Razi?"

" I think I might have an idea." Razi ran over to Lucas's ship that was ported by the beach and climbed up the plank. He disappeared into the cargo hull, came out, and was carrying a bag of rice cookies in his hands. Razi ran down the plank and ran back to Jen's side.

" Wow, you really went to get me rice cookies?" Jen said awing the rice cookies in Razi's hands. " Gimme. I want on—"

Razi slapped Jen's hands away as he stuffed one cookie into his mouth, then he swallowed the cookie. " Hands off," Razi said with some cookies in his mouth. " These cookies are only for me. Their fuel for my brain."

" Ow! Sheesh. Did you have to hit me so hard, Razi?"

Razi wasn't paying attention to anything Jen was saying to him—his mouth was too full of cookies to speak. Razi stuffed five to ten cookies into his mouth every chance that he had. Soon, Razi ate nearly every cookie in the bag and started thinking while making crunch noises from his mouth.

" Hmm. I have to find a way to get her sober. Let's see…" An idea popped in Razi's head, a light bulb literally turning on in his head, Razi walked over to Lucas as he obeyed his own mind.

Razi lifted Lucas up by her legs and head, carried her over to the coast of the ocean, then threw her into the water. Lucas made a giant splash as her body fell into the water. Jen feared Lucas had drowned, was willing to kill Razi if she did, but Lucas then stood up as she sobered up.

" Piddle-piddle, pot-pot, these water just won't flush," Lucas said still tipsy and her cheeks tinted red. Lucas wobbled out of the water, her legs numb and her body weak, she made way too shore and walked past Jen and Razi.

" Wait, captain," Jen said as he grasped Lucas's right arm. " You're still tipsy from the alcohol. Maybe you should wait a little lon—"

" Nonsense!" Lucas replied slapping Jen's arm away. " I'm perfectly fine to walk. Now don't disturb me when I do my business, Jen!" Razi couldn't hide his snickering face; his arms covered most of his mouth.

" Well fork me," Razi thought, he replaced one verb to something a little more puerile. " Tis is just like a brother and sister arguing. It's so exciting." Jen tried grasping Lucas's arm again, but Lucas in her tipsy state slapped Jen across his cheek. Jen then burnished the red mark by rubbing it.

" Son of a biscuit," Jen said through the turmoil of his captain, sounding a little puerile like Razi. " If the captain hits this hard, then it's best to stay far away from her as possible." Jen saw Razi snickering under his breath, but ignored him from the dilemma of watching Lucas walk into the forest. " I hope none of the crew are in there. The captain has a side to her she didn't want anyone to know."


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel and Momo were concerned over Razi's safety and ventured through the woods of the mysterious island. Daniel took the lead, he felt like the alpha over Momo, and the two passed a green shrub without a second thought.

" Are you sure he's somewhere around here, Daniel?" Momo asked as they passed the shrub.

" Of course. I know exactly where I'm going," Daniel scoffed.

" Really? You've been saying that three times already."

" Hey, don't rush me. I'm just taking my sweet time."

" But I'm just a little concerned. If Razi were hear, I'm sure he'd say something like ' did we really? Oops. My bad' or something like that. And I'm sure he'd…"

Both Daniel and Momo were both forlorn. Momo rubbed his head and Daniel also rubbed his head. Both Daniel and Momo missed Razi, didn't want to admit it at first, but they both couldn't hide t heir sorrow.

" Dammit, I miss that stringy guy."

" He really is fun to be around. Even though he's our captain, supposed to be a big mean pirate, I just can't imagine going around without him."

" Lalalalalala," a voice singed out in the distance.

" Well speak of the devil," Daniel said, smiled.

" Could that be him, Daniel?"

" Well I ain't waiting to find out. Let's go, Momo."

Daniel and Momo both dashed to where the sound was coming from. Daniel took the lead as Momo followed behind. As they got closer to the location, a place surrounded by a wall of shrubs, Daniel could make out the hint vibration of water dripping from a waterfall.

As Daniel and Momo peeked in through the shrubs and saw a waterfall dripping from the rocks. Under the waterfall, Daniel and Momo saw the naked back of what they thought to be Razi. The person had short curves, dimples on the back, creamy skin, and hair hidden under the transparent water. The figure of "Razi" was starked naked of all clothes.

" What's Razi doing taking a bath?" Momo asked confused at how clean "Razi's" skin was.

" What's he even doing all the way out here?" Daniel also asked confused about seeing "Razi" bathing. " Something about Razi reminds me of…"

The figure of "Razi" turned around—they didn't see "Razi"—but what they did see was…

" THAT'S NOT RAZI! IT'S THAT COLD, SADIST, PSYCHOTIC BITCH OF A CAPTAIN WITH THE CUTLASS GUNS!"

Daniel's voice was too loud. The stark naked captain Lucas heard Daniel, turned her body around and screamed at him and Momo; she was embarrassed to be seen.

" Eeeeeekkk! Peeping Toms!" Lucas ran to the side and pulled out her two cutlass guns hidden in bushes by the waterfall. Lucas glared at Daniel and Momo as she pointed her two cutlass guns at them. "Die!"

" MOMO, GET DOWN!"

Daniel and Momo both took shelter behind the trees. Loud bang sounds were heard from both of Lucas's guns as they hit the trees Daniel and Momo hide behind and bounced off. The sound of bullets echoed everywhere in the woods, was an earful for both Daniel and Momo, but they continued to hide behind the trees.

" How'd you drag me into this, Momo?" Daniel asked after a bullet narrowly scraped the side of his head.

" Me?" Momo said with a frown on his face. " You're the one who led me here, Daniel. If anything it's your fault"

" Now, now, fighting isn't going to do us any good. Let's just try to think of a way out of this, Momo."

After firing twenty more bullets, each one hitting the trees instead of Momo or Daniel, Lucas finally ran out of bullets to fire. Without bullets, Lucas put her clothes on, still pointing her guns at Daniel and Momo as she backed away from the water fall, then made way into the woods.

" Everyone, help! Crew, there's perverted strangers in the woods!"

" Great, now we'll never find Razi, Daniel."

" What are you looking at me for, fishman? You're the one who's big and scary. I'm pretty sure she was just spooked by you."

" Me? Why are you blaming me, snow hair? You're much scarier looking than me."

" Let's just follow her. If Razi's still alive, she'll lead us right to him."

X_X_X_X

Jen and Razi were both lounging around as they waited for Lucas too return. Jen and Razi both had two bottles of booze in their hands. Both silently slurped on their booze bottles while staring out at the forest.

" Doesn't it seem strange to leave your captain alone, Jen?" Razi asked having a small slurp of his bottle.

" I guess," Jen shrugged taking another sip from his bottle. " But our captain needs to be alone from time to time. She is a girl after all."

" How'd a girl get to be captain of your crew anyways?"

" She's the only child of Nightclaw's first captain. Ergo, she's the only one of us qualified to lead us." Jen soon dropped his bottle and stared gloomily off into the distance. " But to tell you the truth, it's really quite depressing being a pirate on her crew."

" Really? How so is that?"

" It's because Nightclaw follows the same route. We raid rich people's rich, rob them of their beli's, then sail back to this island to bury it. But I have my own goal I want to achieve. I want to do something with my life. You could almost say it's my…dream."

" Really? What's this dream you're trying to achieve, Jen?"

" No, no, please don't make me say it, Razi. Just thinking about this dream is a headache enough on me behalf." Jen took another sip from his bottle of booze. After taking a sip, Jen turned his head to Razi and smiled. " Is there anything that you've ever dreamed about, Razi?"

" Yep. Ever since I was young, I wanted to make a bucket list of all the things to do before I die. And I plan on following them in order." Razi leaned down and scribbled letters into the sand. Razi made a list with his fingers and labeled them from top to bottom: 1, 2, 3, 4,5. Razi pointed his finger at the 1. " First I want to get a pirate ship." Razi then pointed his finger at 2. " Then I'd like to get a powerful pet who'll stay by my side." Razi then pointed his finger at 3. " After I have a pet, I want to have a crew of up to 10 pirates." Razi then pointed his finger at 4. " Next I'll become King of the Pirates." Razi finally pointed his finger at 5. " Next I want an heir who'll become my successor and become King of the Pirates for me."

" Ooh, so you want a wife, eh?"

" Why would I need a wife?"

" Huh? Razi, do you know where babies come from?"

" Sure I do. When we turn into adults, in an island far away, birds swoop in and deliver babies from roots of branches,"

" Eh, who told you that? That is not in the least bit true."

" Phoenix Fire. He took care of me when I was young. He taught me how to read, talk, run, and even gave me my Devil Fruit."

" You've eaten a Devil Fruit?"

" Yep. Phoenix Fire told me I might need it in time, and told me it will protect me."

" Wow, he sounds like a very sincere father."

" Phoenix Fire's not my father; he told me he wasn't when I first met him. Phoenix Fire said my real father was an infamous pirate and he'd want me to become a King of the Pirates. But he never told me the name of my father."

" HELP!" Lucas shouted in the woods. " Men, Jen, help me!"

Lucas then emerged from the woods with her clothes covered in dirt, twigs and parts of her clothes teared away. Lucas had both her cutlasses in her hands, her face drenched with sweat, and panting hoarsely through her mouth.

" Captain!" Jen shouted, his face concerned over Lucas's safety. " Captain, come here!"

" Help me! There's perverted intruders in the forest!"

" What?" Both Razi and Jen shouted in unison.

" Hold on there, captain!" Jen stood up, raised both his fists up and jeered at the forest. " I'll kill those perverts!"

" Stop eating that much food. You'll get fat—oops, I'm sorry, it's fat-er," a voice of someone said in the forest.

" My weight happens to be appropriate for a fishman yet sexy," another, more jarring, voice said in the forest.

From the forest Daniel and Momo walked out. Daniel was laughing at Momo as the sawshark fishman was munching down on a handful of logs.

Razi couldn't believe his blunder, but he actually had to face his two crewmates. " Oh no, what are they doing here?"

" YOU!" Lucas shouted pointing a finger at Daniel. " You're trespassing on my fathers sacred island! You will leave immediately!"

" W-what?" Both Daniel and Momo said in unison as they turned to the infuriated face of Lucas.

" It's that she-devil who took Razi!" Momo shouted pointing a finger at Lucas.

" Somebody ought to teach this stupid captain girl a lesson!" Daniel also shouted.

Daniel, Momo, Lucas, Jen and Razi all walked together to fight in their turmoil states. Daniel unsheathed both his purple and red swords and spinned them around as if protecting his body. Momo pulled his metal rod out, then spinned it in a spiral covering his scaly body. Lucas snarled at them and pointed her two guns at both Daniel and Momo; one on Daniel and the other on Momo. Jen didn't pull out any weapons, but he bawled both his fists up like a boxer.

" I'll take solace watching you two fall," Lucas sneered gripping her fingers near the guns triggers.

" You're going down, you stupid girl," Daniel sneered pointing both his purple and red swords at Lucas and Jen; one at Lucas and the other on at Jen.

" I'd rather die than let you have your way with my captain, you filthy rookie pirates!" Jen growled with his fists bawled up.

" Please, please, let's not get violent just yet," Momo sneered holding the end of his pipe. " I still have a ton of moves I'd like to try."

All four walked towards each other, but were stopped when Razi stepped in between them. " Crew, Miss Lucas, stop."

" Razi!" Both Daniel and Momo shouted together, hugged Razi by his sides and sandwich hugged him. " Your alive!"

" A-a-ac-ack!" Razi groaned from being squished by both Daniel and Momo.

" Holy, Razi, tis the crew you've been telling me about?"

Razi pushed Daniel and Momo beside, smiled, said, "Yep, my trusty crew of three! Hee-hee."

Lucas still had her eyes fixated on Daniel and Momo, but Jen laughed it off. Jen joined in the embrace, walked over to Daniel and hugged him tightly. "That's great! Your crew actually came to rescue you!"

"Seems kinda sad too me!" The sound of Yoh laughed in a devious voice.

Razi, Daniel, Momo, Jen and Lucas turned their heads right and saw Yoh standing beside them under the moonlight. However, Yoh wasn't alone as three shadows lurked behind him. From behind, Flinch walked out and smiled snidely.

" Hey!" Daniel shouted pointing a finger at Flinch. " Your that guy that jacked me!"

" Hee-hee," Flinch laughed snidely. " So what if I am? What are you going to do about it, snowflake?"

" What else?" Daniel pulled both his swords up and pointed them at Flinch. " I'm going to chop you into mincemeat!"

Daniel dashed towards Flinch with both his swords raised up. Daniel was furious, his face was infuriated, he swinged his swords around his body. However, as Daniel was 20 feet from Flinch, blood spurted from his right arm.

" Gah!" Daniel shouted, small drops of blood gushed from his mouth. " What is this? It feels like a sharp cut me?" Daniel had a quick glimpse of the spot he was cut and saw a gash of a cut mark on his right shoulder. " It even looks like a sword mark. But how can he hit me when he's so far from me?"

" Daniel!" Razi shouted, he appeared behind Daniel and squeezed him around his waist. " Hang on, Daniel. I've got you."

Razi disappeared, reappeared back by Lucas, Jen and Momo with Daniel in his hands. Because he needed to use so much speed, Razi had his wolf ears sprouted out of his head and a tail out of his rump.

Daniel however pushed on Razi, pushed him on his face, shouted, " Get off me! I can take care of myself!"

"Sheesh," Razi pouted. " You can at least be thankful for me saving you, Daniel."

" This is the end for you, captain!" Yoh heckled. " For too long I've been suffering! First it was that quack of a captain, then it was you the heir to his lifeline, your all just a bunch of quacks!"

" Don't you dare say that about my father!" Lucas shouted back. " He may not have been a great pirate, but you're not even half the man he was! And as long as his blood is in me…" Lucas raised both her guns up at Yoh's heart, smiled. " I will fight you too the end."

" Ooh, it's not me you'll be fighting, captain! I'm afraid your real opponent is behind you!"

Razi's wolf ears then twitched at the sound of footsteps lurking behind them. Razi turned his head around and saw what looked like Lucas's entire crew lurking towards them. There was something odd with her crew, their skin were pale, their eyes were white, and they seemed soulless. Lucas however didn't notice the same calamity Razi felt as she just stared at them.

" Men, Yoh has betrayed us! If we all work together, we ca—"

Lucas was caught off. One of her crewmates, a big bulky one swished a cutlass at her and cut her right arm off. Lucas could only watch her arm; it flew before her eyes and landed motionlessly on the ground under her feet.

" W-wh-why…" Lucas stuttered to say. Even though Lucas was tough, could stand the pain of having her arm cut off, a different kind of pain went through her that made her cry.

" Hahahahaha!" Flinch laughed out loud. " Man, what a riot! Can you see her face? She's like (making a pose that looks like he's crying) 'why did my crewmates attack little O me?' ( returning standing up, laughing) She's such a stupid girl! Hahahahah—"

Out of nowhere came the fast, wolf-bodied pirate Razi. Razi with his hands, looking like wolf paws, bonked Flinch on his head. After bonking his head, Razi away from him and joined the group, growled.

" Don't you ever mock another pirate again! Lucas was crying, and you just laughed at her! You sicken me!"

" Ha, you really think I care what she feels, idiot?" Yoh retorted, heckling. " It doesn't matter what she feels. Soon she'll be dead, and I'll be the one who'll be in charge. Hahahaha—"

" I'm afraid your wrong about that, Yoh," Jen said in a stern voice. Everyone looked at Jen and saw how he had three bottles of beer and the gun Lucas dropped in his other hand.

Daniel noticed Jen, saw him carrying the three bottles of booze, gasped. " Oh no. That alcohol's highly flammable! No, he wouldn't, would he. If he does…"

" Captain, please forgive me!" Jen threw all three bottles of alcohol in the air. As the alcohol was falling down, Jen raised Lucas's cutlass gun up, shouted, "Blazing Shotgun!"

A bullet burning with flames was unleashed from Lucas's gun held by Jen. The flaming bullet collided against the three alcohol bullets, and with the little time they had to escape, the bottles exploded…

BOOM!

X_X_X_X

" I've had it up too my kiester with Razi!" Daniel shouted out loud. " I've only know the bugger for one day, and already he's almost gotten me killed on multiple occasions! Now he strands me here while he and that traitorous fishman Momo go scampering off!"

**Flashback:**

_" Daniel, we must separate," Razi smiled as he, Daniel and Momo ran into the forest of the island with Razi and Jen carrying an injured Lucas with her arm cut off with them._

_" Huh? What for? Why would you want to disband us when there's people trying to kill us?"_

_" I just have a feeling. And when I have a feeling about something, it's best I follow it." Razi then removed his bandana and wrapped it around his mouth. Mimicking a ninja, he then made hand signs with his arms. " We have to be fast and stealth. We have to be like a ninja."_

_" Ooh, aye, ninja, ooh," Momo said repeating Razi; he clapped both his hands together and made hand signs. " Follow Razi-sensei; we must. We go our separate paths; we must."_

_" Ooh, so says the great fish-ninja, ooh. We leave you on your own, ooh, Daniel."_

**Flashback End:**

" Ninja, ninja, ninja. What a bunch of idiots! I'll kill them the next time I see them!"

"Ehem," the sound of a voice coughed. Daniel turned his head to the sound and saw the obscene face of Flinch cackling at him. For some reason Flinch had his hands behind his back. " So, it's you who I'll be facing, eh, snowflake?"

" You! Your one of those bastards that attacked me!"

" That's where you're wrong!" Flinch cackled smugly as he kept his hands behind his back. " It was just me that cut you! And I must tell you, it was exhilarating. The sound of my blade going through your appendages and your arteries was such a joy. Now all I'm missing is some carnage."

" You fiend! I'm going to cut you in half!" Daniel unsheathed both his swords, took them out, then twirled them around his body as he glared his eyes at Flinch. Flinch however just tittered at the sight of Daniel. " What's so funny, you damn punk?"

" Oh, it's nothing. I just enjoy watching rookie swordsman try their hardest to win, even though they're just going to die. Come at me, you pathetic swordsman!"

" You can just die! Zan Style Boulder Slash!"

Daniel kept both his katana's by his hips as he dashed towards Flinch. However, just as Daniel was closing in on Flinch, Daniel was cut in his right arm as blood gushed out of him. The pain Daniel felt was severe and caused him to cringe his body back as to stop himself from moving.

" Damn! How does he do that? Did he eat some kind of Devil Fruit or something?" But as Daniel got a closer gander at Flinch, noticing where his arm was holding, he saw a strange type of sword behind his back. The sword was nearly two metres large, the size of an ordinary human being, and had dozens of tiles lodged inside of it. " No, it's just your sword!"

" Ha, correct." Flinch removed his sword and held it out for Daniel to see. The sword was made of a gold-like metal, its double edge was symmetry; two curve patterns that looked like serpents, but lodged in it were different laminas of black metal. " This swords unlike ordinary swords. It can curve, bend, and even stretch. And unlike most swords, it's made of the tips of 30 other swords."

" That goes sound pretty cool," Daniel smirked, he still shuddered as blood continued to gush out of his scabbed right arm, but stood up and raised both his twin swords. " Maybe I'll let you keep it." Daniel posed for his attack pulling both his swords back. " As your tombstone! Ahhhhh!"


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel once again dashed towards Flinch. Flinch just smirked and swished his sword as his sword would attack. Unlike Daniel's previous encounters, Daniel could foresee the swords attack as thirty tips of swords separated and curved as it almost resembled a snake's tail lashing at him.

" That's not going to work on me this time, idiot!" Daniel lurched his body back and narrowly dodged the thirty sword tips. A small gash however was scabbed on Daniel's left cheek, not deep enough to permanently wound him, as small drops of blood just dripped out.

" Zan Style Rotating Hurricane Blades!"

Daniel spinned his body around as both his swords clashed towards Flinch, but Flinch blocked him by bringing his sword back to him and using it as a shield. Small sparks scraped from Daniel's sword, and then he quickly pushed himself back when Flinch nearly sliced into his body.

Flinch smirked after Daniel blocked his attack. " I beseech to you, you rookie swordsman. You're not as clueless as I once thought. But I'd suggest you surrender before you get too hurt. You wouldn't want to have an accident, would you?"

" Fuck you."

With great movement, great swiftness of his arms, Daniel parried his twin swords at Flinch. But as he did, his blades were ricocheted from Flinch blocking with the tiles of his sword. Daniel's veins popped out of his head and his cheeks were tinted red from anger. Flinch continued to be calm, assertive, small tiles of his sword effortlessly blocked all of Daniel's homecoming attacks.

" This is a fun game! Hahahahaha!"

Daniel fruitlessly tried to leg sweep Flinch from under his feet, but Flinch's feat of curving his blade ricocheted all of Daniel's attacks. " This is ridiculous. How can I even land a blow on this guy?" Then Daniel jumped back right before the swords could slice into him.

" Ooh, look at the little swordsman squirm." In a flash, Flinch sliced Daniel in his left shoulder as blood gushed out of him. " It's almost a pity watching you go." Daniel groveled from the pain inflicted to him, then he gasp as he applied pressure to his cut arm. " I just love seeing the sight of blood from an open wound. Makes me feel so alive."

Tiny rivulets of blood were dripping from the right side of Flinch's sword. Leaning down, Flinch looked at the blood and licked it with his tongue. Daniel grimaced at Flinch as he found it disgusting how he thoughtlessly licked the blood clean.

" This guy's some kind of demented psycho," Daniel thought watching Flinch wiggle his tongue while his lips were smothered in blood. " Just what does he think he's doing?"

" Mmmmmmm." Flinch muttered licking the blood off his lips. " I just love the taste of blood. It's so invigorating. I can almost feel it circulating through veins, and my own drool get swallowed by my pores." Flinch then jeered at Daniel. Using only his right arm, Flinch vibrated his sword. The appearance was resembled a cyclone as only the rim of gold-like metal was seen. " Your swordsmanship is too sloppy. The problem with you ordinary swordsman is you can only do short-range attacks. But my sword can cut through three yards of practically anything! Cyclone Slash!"

Flinch slashed his sword in the air. As he did, the sword stretched, detached, where thirty tiles of vibrating blades throttled straight for Daniel. Daniel rolled out of the way before the sword could slice him, but the tips curved and headed back for Daniel.

" Like I'm going to die from a man in a jogging suit."

Daniel cross-guarded his two swords and ricocheted Flinch's sword away. Daniel then crawled backwards to escape from Flinch's curving sword. As he was escaping, Flinch jeered at him; he licked his blood free metal sword.

" Fu fu, look at the little swordsman shake. I almost feel sorry for you. It's not your fault you just happened to stumble on our shipment of drugs. But now you've become too much of a nuisance to stay alive."

" Y-you monster!" Daniel shouted, tears dripped from his eyes.

" That's right. Fear me. Fear me, you mauling swordsman. You are responsible for your own inescapable death." Flinch spinned his sword in circle. As he spinned his sword, all thirty tiles spread out. After Daniel braced for cover, hide behind a nearby tree, Flinch pulled his sword back, smirked. "Cyclone Chop!"

Flinch finally pulled his sword all the way back and lashed it towards where Daniel was hiding. The vibrating tiles of Daniel's sword ripped through the trees like breakable glass. However, none of the trees Flinch shred apart was the one Daniel hide behind. Flinch could almost make out the sound of Daniel laughing in the aftermath of his attack.

" That was quite some shortcoming for you, Mr. Jogger. So tell me, what business do you and your friends have trying to contraband ships in other people's ships?"

" Oh, I could tell you…" Flinch vibrated his sword incredible speed and precision, then pulled it back, smiled. " When your dead! Cyclone Slash! "

Flinch slashed his sword in the air. As he did, the sword stretched, detached, where thirty tiles of vibrating blades throttled straight for Daniel. However, instead of running away from the attack, Daniel leaped out from behind the trees and ran straight into the swords path.

" Here I go!"

Daniel jumped in the direction of where the sword was headed and let it pierce through his chest. A bloodcurdling sound was heard, blood dripping out of Daniel's mouth, as he then was plowed into the tree he once hide behind. Daniel's body then grew limp, motionless, as his limbs grew weak and eventually collapsed.

" Ha, moron!" Flinch laughed. " Guess you're too stupid to even keep yourself alive. But I am a man of my word, so I'll live up to your expectations. As you probably already know, I am not a pirate. I was once a sailor on a merchants ship, living a carefree life, and having a pension. But then after everything looked swell for me, I fell off the railings of the ship and nearly drowned."

Flinch, reminiscing about his past, walked up to Daniel and clasped his hands on his dead skin, laughed. " But out of nowhere, this man in a red suit swoops in, literally swoops in; it was the strangest thing I've ever seen, and saves me. Saves me—something that red nose, drunkard captains never done before. And after he saved me, he gave me the tools to finish my life's work. He didn't ask me to help him sell drugs, oh no, he was just too fond of himself for that. But that idiot doctor promised him he'd give him something most precious to him."

Flinch, in spite of his anger, he then slapped Daniel multiple times across his face. After slapping him twenty times in his face, stopped, smiled." He never told me what, but he made me return to my miserable post as a sailor on a cargo ship. The only difference was the Doctor would give him the drugs, he'd give them to me, then I'd inform Yoh where we're taking them too. But Yoh got too careless because of that bitch-captain, trying to kill her, so now our whole operation is a bus. But it doesn't matter to me now, since your dead!"

" So…your nothing but a pawn in this whole operation?" Daniel said, made Flinch flinch in surprise. Daniel then smiled triumphantly after he grasped his arms around Flinch's neck. "Thanks for the info, dummy. Now it's time for you to die!"

Daniel stuck both his swords out and jabbed them into Flinch's chest. Blood squirted out of Flinch's chest after being stabbed. Daniel sighed in relief after he triumphantly stabbed his swords into Flinch's chest, smiled.

" Glad that's over. Now I can look for Momo and Ra—"

To Daniel's shock, Flinch was still alive and he grasped Daniel by his hair. Flinch tugged Daniel's hair as Daniel gawked. Flinch's eyes mysteriously turned an eerie red color and he grinned wickedly.

" Too bad. But I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you, you rookie swordsman."

Flinch choked Daniel. Daniel gasped, he had his swords lodged in Flinch's chest, but for some strange reason Flinch was unharmed and smiling wickedly. Vein's popped out of Flinch's head, he growled, but couldn't escape Flinch's grasp.

" It's amazing how squeamish you are," Flinch smirked squeezing Daniel's neck. " I enjoy seeing the pain in others. It's such a relaxing sedating feeling on me."

" Damn you…" Daniel raised both his legs up and pushed off. He pushed Flinch off of him, freeing his swords lodged in his chest, then roundhouse kicked him in the face. But as Daniel kicked Flinch, he felt the bones in his legs crack up instead.

" Ahhhhhh!" Daniel cried as he held his leg that was cracked.

" Ha, didn't expect that, did you?" Flinch laughed watching Daniel grieve in pain. " But I must admit, you were an admirable opponent. Anyone who can survive more than one strike from my swords has some amazing feats. Perhaps they should mention your nobility in your tombstone!"

" Fuck you!"

Daniel grasped the hilt of his red katana tightly. With one swish throw, Daniel threw his sword at Flinch and it impelled straight into Flinch's head. Daniel believed Flinch was now dead, the tip of his sword was impaled into his head, but then he saw Flinch smirk at him.

" I don't know what's worse," Flinch callously smirked, the blade was still embedded in his head. " Your skills with your sword or how your brain works. Both of them are insignificant in my eyes, you sorry excuse for a swordsman."

" B-bu-but…how? You should be dead! That should've pierced straight through your brain!"

" Maybe, if it had touched my skull. But you weren't even able to break through my first layer."

" What…?"

" If you haven't noticed yet, I'm not like an ordinary human being!"

" So…you've eaten a Devil Fruit?"

" Pffffft! No. Why would I want the disgusting taste of those putrid fruits in my mouth? Besides, I have made a much greater discovery." Flinch pried Daniel's sword out of his head, leaving a hole wound in his forehead, then stabbed his sword directly into his stomach. As he did, the sword bounced off Flinch's body like he was made of metal.

" B-but that's impossible!" Daniel gasped seeing Flinch unharmed. " My swords are unbreakable! Is your body made of metal or something?"

" Wrong. My body is made entirely out of bones. So, do you know that the human body has over 206 bones embedded inside their bodies, well, I have over 3000 bones inside of me."

" What? But how can that be possible?

" It's really quite simple to understand, snowflake. Remember that work I've been working towards? I've actually been working towards dissection. I've been dissecting the bones of humans and rodents alike, and mending the bones so they join with mine."

" But how is that possible? Wouldn't you have to replace organs and flesh to do something as atrocious as that?"

" Normally, yes. But unlike some surgeons, the ones that get paid the big beli, I've learned how to join my bones so they'll just cover my vital organs: my heart, my brain, my lungs, glands, thorax, arteries, -they're all covered by over 200 bones." Flinch reached his hand out and pulled Daniel's katana blade out of his head. He then threw it at Daniel as the white haired swordsman caught it with his hands. " Here. I think even a rookie like you deserves' to wield his sword before he dies."

" Yeah…" Daniel paused spinning his sword, checking it's weight, smiled. " Like that's going to happen. Let's just see if you really are all bite and less bark."

Daniel dashed towards Flinch with both his katana's raised out. Daniel reached Flinch, jabbed his swords directly into his chest as he impelled him, but couldn't get past the armor of his bones as he lodged both his swords directly into his chest.

" Your attacks are so…" Flinch reacted by grabbing Daniel's right arm and squeezing him. " Pointless."

Flinch pushed Daniel back. As the white haired swordsman was pushed back, Flinch twirled his golden sword. " Cyclone Pierre!"

Half of the tiles in Flinch's sword separated as they spinned like drills towards Daniel. Daniel ironically couldn't move a muscle. All fifteen drills impelled into Daniel—five in the legs, five in the arms, and five in the chest.

" Gah!" Daniel cried from being drilled through his chest. Blood dripped out his body as he was jabbed. " Damn this guy. I keep trying to get close to him, but he keeps hitting me with that damn sword. If only I could…wait, he said they were made of thirty separate tiles, but maybe their interconnected together. So, I know how to stop the sword, but how can I deal with his hard body?"

" What's the matter? Trying to figure out how you're going to get past my armor?" Flinch laughed wickedly as if he read the mind of Daniel. "Well you might as well forget about it. There are no flaws in my perfect design. Hahahahahaha!"

" I know he's lying. He's got to have just one kind of weakness. But what can it be?"

" Cyclone Slash!"

Flinch lashed his sword in the air. For the third time, the sword stretched, detached, and the thirty tiles of vibrating blades throttled straight towards Daniel. Daniel's leg were limp, he couldn't move, and payed for it by being slashed across his chest.

" Acccccck!" Daniel gawked at the feeling of sharp metal slicing his skin. " I feel so…cold. I feel like I'm going to die. Daddy? Daddy, can you hear me? Daddy, I tried my best, but I'm not as strong as you."

" Hahahahahah! I love this! Bleed through your pores! Bleed, die! Give me the thrill of watching you die!"

" If I'm going to die…why does it have to be from this moron? Why does everything have to be so…hard?"

Flinch raised his sword over his head and lashed it around. It was the final strike—Daniel too limp and bleeding to move, and Flinch had his sword slinked above his head.

" I want power. I want it so badly. Even if this is my last moment alive, I want the power to stay alive."

" Prepare to die, rookie swordsman!"

Flinch lashed his sword directly towards Daniel as it throttled towards him. Daniel hoarsely panted from his mouth, watching the sword slither towards him, smiled.

" It's now or never." Daniel skidded out of the way and raised his two katana's over his head. Just as the sword was about to slice Daniel in half, Daniel struck both his swords in the center of the swords tiles and stopped it from moving, smirked. " You almost had me there. It's a good thing your brain isn't as big as your mouth."

" What? How were you able to stop my sword from moving? You should be able to do that!"

" Let me be the first to say how ingenious and redundant your 'weapon' is. It's true your sword can stretch far, but didn't it ever cross your mind how that may also be its weakness? Since it's made of tiles, it's easy to stick something inside of it. In which case I used my lucky red."

Flinch then growled as he shaked his fists at Daniel. " I hate YOU! So what if you've stopped my sword; it's not like you can hold it in forever. Soon I'll get my weapon free. And since you can't harm me, there's nothing you can do about it."

" That's where your wrong, you rookie swordsman. It's true your bodies strong, but I just have a feeling your whole infrastructure isn't all it's cracked up to be."

" Ha. So I have some kind of weakness, do I? Well, what a cliché that would be, Mr. Swordsman. Too bad there's no way you can prove it."

" Sure there is," Daniel smirked pulling his purple katana sword out. " I'm going to show it too you personally. And to settle the deal, I'll even use my trump move. White Tiger-Silver Fang Slash!"

Flinch was surprised—he could almost make out the sound of a tiger roaring—it emitted from his purple blade. Daniel held the blade with both his hands, then disappeared, reappeared alongside Flinch's right side. In an instant, white light glowed from Daniel's sword and sliced Flinch on his right waist.

" Ack!" It was then a small skull popped out of Flinch's right waist. " No!" Flinch reached for the skull, but it was caught by Daniel by having the skull land on his katana's back blade.

" I'm sorry, but is this really so important to you?" Daniel smiled snidely.

" No, my sacrum!" Flinch shouted.

" Ooh, the sacrum. I had my suspicions. Usually the sacrum is a bone used to hold the pelvis together, but by the way you walked, I didn't see you moving it much. Guess it's the bone that joined them all together."

" Give it back!"

Daniel however didn't listen to him. He threw the bone in the air and sliced it in half with his sword. After slicing the sword in half, Flinch collapsed from his dislocated bone. Scared, cowering, Flinch couldn't move a bone as Daniel limply, still bleeding through his body, walked up towards Flinch.

" This is the-_ack_-end for you-_ack_-you rookie pirate."

" Wait!" Flinch cried, waving his hands. " This is just all just a misunderstanding. That whole 'killing' you thing was just a big joke. You understand jokes, don't you, big guy?"

Daniel frowned, quickly replied, said, " No." Daniel turned his sword around and banged its hilt at Flinch's head. After jabbing him, Daniel walked back, picked his red katana up, and then collapsed on the ground. " Since he's made out of impenetrable bones, I can't kill him. Oh well. I'm too tired from that fighting anyways."

Daniel yawned while he rubbed his eyes. After blinking his eyes four times, he closed them and snored soundly. " I just hope Razi and Momo are still safe in this exotic jungle. I may need them once again."

X_X_X_X

" Woohoo!" Razi laughed as he ran through the forest. Then while running, he moved his hands around like a ninja while he was still wearing his bandana like a ninja mask. " Ooh, I am a ninja. Thee who face's me will feel my ninja fury. I am Razi, and I'm the captain of the Ninja Pira—"

" Shut up!" Jen shouted with a look of pure evil on his face, then he dashed towards Razi and slapped him across his face. A red hand print appeared on the right side of Razi's face.

" Ow!" Razi groaned while he rubbed his head. " Jen, why'd you slap me?"

" I'm sorry, Razi, but I just can't go along with your antics right now. My poor captain just lost an arm and is losing a lot of blood."


	4. Chapter 4

Razi who was dumbfounded rubbed his head. Razi didn't understand Jen or what went through his mind, but he was seldom to understand what other's thought; he couldn't even understand what went through his own crewmates. Jen then stopped running and Razi stopped as well. Jen sat his captain Lucas down, who until they stopped was being carried behind his back, and laid her gently on the ground.

" It's a good thing you were able to save her arm, Jen." Razi said as he stared down at Lucas.

" No, you're the one who needs to be thanked," Jen replied as he thoroughly checked Lucas's hands for a pulse. " If you didn't charge in when you did, using that Devil Fruit power and all, her arm would've burned into ashes. For that I thank you, Razi."

" Aw shucks," Razi smiled while rubbing his head. "You don't have to call me a genius or anything."

" Don't worry," Jen smirked still checking Lucas's pulse. " There's literally no chance of that ever happening."

After checking all of Lucas's vital parts, Jen leaned his head close to her heart to check for a heartbeat, then he pressed his sweaty palms against her cheeks as he swayed his arm left and right.

" Wow, you're really into this, Jen," Razi said while awing Jen's medical techniques. " Are you the doctor of her crew?"

" Nope. My skills are solely on navigation. I just studied a little from books and healing my own wounds." After talking, Jen raised Lucas's severed arm and dropped it near her cut off spot. " Now all I need to do is stich this back together."

Jen took off his white shirt. While his shirt was off, he pulled through his cotton shirt, pulling away strings from the fabric, then took a needle from his pants and looped it inside his knotted hole.

" Will you be able to mend her arm back together, Jen?"

" I don't know. It's not really about muscles but more on her nerves. If I do reattach her arm, as ridiculous as that sounds, I have to make sure her peripheral nervous system will have the stimulus to still move it. Guess I have no other choice."

Jen took out one of Lucas's guns and pointed it at her arm. A clicking sound was heard as he prepared to fire, but steadied himself and ceased his fire after Razi appeared in front of him.

" No, Jen, don't do it!"

" What, don't shot her with these painkillers so she doesn't feel any pain when I operate? Really, Razi, you can be such a nuisance."

" So you're not trying to end the life of your captain because you can't help her?"

" Of course not. Why'd you ever think I'd do that?"

" Phew. That's a relief. "

Razi walked away from Jen. As he did, Jen fired a bullet directly into her arm. White smoke puffed out of the gun as it flew overhead Lucas. As if on instincts, Lucas in her nearly unconscious state whiffed in the powdery smoke.

" Is there anything you'd need from me, Jen?" Razi asked out of concern for Jen.

" Yes. Can you give me a bucket with water in it?"

" Are you going to wipe the sweat off her body?"

" Something like that."

Wolf ears sprouted from Razi's head as he ran into the forest. He returned awhile later with a heavy bucket with water inside. Razi set the bucket down and wiped his head from the sweat on his face. As he did, Jen collapsed out of nowhere.

" Ah!" Razi gasped seeing Jen fall. " Jen!" Razi lifted Jen's limp less body up and shaked him with both his hands. " Please don't die on me, Jen! Jen!"

" Auggghhhh!" Jen groaned waking up from his unconscious. " L-L-Lucas?" Jen then got a closer look at Razi as he awakened. Jen got a closer look at Razi and smiled weakly. " Oh, it's you, Razi."

" Jen, what just happened to you?"

" Oh, it was nothing. I was just using my powers."

" Your powers?" As Razi looked at Jen he then took a closer look at the bucket of water. The water was boiling, bubbles popping out of the surface, as Razi could smell the smoke in the air, pondered. " I know Jen did this somehow. Maybe he has a Devil Fruit that allows him to control fire? If he does, that would explain how he was able to survive the explosion he caused. Then again, every one of us made it out alive. Maybe…" Razi wretched as he headaches inside his mind. After feeling the pain, Razi raised his hands up and clutched them near his head. " Gah! Thinking is making my brain hurt! Make it go away!"

Jen ignored Razi bickering to himself and stuck his needle inside the boiling water. The metal of Jen's needle was boiling red, then he took the needle out of the water and examined it closely, smiled.

" Perfect. I was able to sterilize it."

" What are you going to do now, Jen?" Razi asked as his brain no longer hurt.

" There's only one thing left for me to do, Razi." Jen held both his hands out and smacked them into the water. Razi trembled at the sight of watching Jen placing his hands in the boiling water, but Jen just smiled broadly. " There. Now I just have to wait a little longer."

" You idiot!" Razi shouted as he raised both his arms up and leered at Jen. " You're going to burn your arms off! Take them out now!"

" No, not yet. I have to make sure my hands are completely bacteria free before I start the operation. If I goof up, then I'll be risking Lucas's life more than I'll be saving hers."

Razi then became quiet. He took a closer look at Jen and saw how he was grinning at the strange predicament, even hearing the sound of laughing from Jen's mouth. Razi looked at Jen's arms, looked at his own arms, smiled.

" He's got guts. I need guts. When he's done with this…I'm going to ask him to join my crew."

Jen finally took his hands out of the boiling water. His hands were burned red, the scalding hot water burned through his skin, but Jen wiggled them around like he'd normally did, smiled. " Time to perform."

Lucas was listening in at the time. Her ears were deafened from the painkillers and she felt drowsy. She could however hear one sentence from her crewmember Jen before he completely drifted off into sleep:

" Relax, everything will be over soon. I promise you, Lucas."

-Lucas's Dream—

In Lucas's dream, she was a young girl again; 10 yrs old and not yet fully ripened. She was standing on the edge of a cliff with her father and staring at the bright blue sea below. Lucas's father was well-toned, tanned, wore white stretch pants, belts around his chest, a tall hat, and curly black hair. One of her father's most prominent feature was his long nose.

" We're pirates, Lucas," Lucas's father said staring out into the sea. " We steal, we take, and we never give back."

" Huh?" Young Lucas said in a surprised voice.

" We may steal, but we only steal from the rich. We too are poor and that's why stealing from people poor would be insulting for us. And be sure to never tell a lie, Lucas."

" But daddy, people always tell me you tell lies all the time."

" Er, that's not important. What matters is how you live your life. You and your brother. Remember you're both my pirate offspring's. You are not meant to be liked, you are not meant to be hated, you are simply to be understood. Promise me you'll follow in my footsteps and become a proud pirate like me."

" I promise, daddy."

" Good. Now, if your were to say ever to get married…" Lucas's father pulled out a dark purple kimomo bedazzled with small sparkles, smiled. " You are to wear this. It was worn by your mother, your grandmother who you've not had the privilege to meet, and I'd like you to wear it."

" Ewwww! Who wants to dress like a girl?" Little Lucas stormed off while her father laughed merrily behind her back. " Stupid father!"

X_X_X_X

" There," Jen said triumphantly as he finished stitching and mended Lucas's severed arm back into her elbow. " That should do it."

" Is she really fixed, Jen?" Razi asked while he awed watching Jen finish.

" Not yet. The bones are realigned, but the nerves are another thing. She'll need some time before she can adjust. It's best we keep her as far away from action as possible."

" …big brother…" Lucas said while she was still sleeping, both Jen and Razi flinched.

" Oh dear, it looks like she's waking up. She still needs time to recover, so she'll have to lay off stress for a while" Jen then turned to Razi and pat his back with his right shoulder. " Razi, I'll need you to scout out and look for some water. She's going to need something to keep her body cool."

" But are you sure you can rely on me to leave you, Jen?" Razi said dumbfounded. " Aren't I suppose to be executed by you?"

" Now don't you worry about a thing, Razi. As far as I'm concerned, you're now a free man. Now why don't you be a dear and get me some water, please."

"Okae dokey," Razi saluted Jen by placing a hand on his head. " I'll be back. And I'll get you the best water on this island. Just you wait and see, Jen."

Wolf ears sprouted out of Razi's head as he ran away. Jen, who found it humorous how naïve Razi was, smiled. " He sure is a lively one. Maybe if we were under different circumstances, he could've been my captain. Maybe… we could have our own adventures together."

Jen turned around to check up on his captain Lucas. But as he turned around, he was chopped in his chest by a giant axe.

" Gah!" Jen cried after being struck. " W-what?"

Jen then looked up to see the shady figure of the man who struck him. Adjusting his eyes, the shadows of the figure faded and the devious smile of Yoh the traitorous pirate stood above him, smirking. In his left hand was the unconscious body of Lucas and in his right hand was a giant axe stained with his blood.

" Well, hello there, Jen," Yoh smirked as he pointed his giant axe at Jen. " Before I kill you, decapitate your head, I'll give you the chance to lick my feet."

" Lucas!" Lucas was too deep in her subconscious to hear what Jen was saying. " Lucas, captain , please wake up!" Yoh simply scoffed as he then raised his giant axe above his head, steadying his grip, then chopped it down. " LUCAS!"

X_X_X_X

Momo was a happy fishman. Skipping through the forest, in the tree tops, and jumping forward one branch at a time, and laughing while he had a red cloth wrapped around his face; he like Razi pretended to be a ninja.

" I'm Momo the ninja fishman!" Momo laughed as he jumped from branch to branch. " I'm not a kid fishman, I'm not some felon who steals, and I'm certainly not a bad guy. I'm just Momo. A ninja fishman of... what was the name of Razi's pirate crew?"

Momo continued to skip merrily from branch to branch. With every branch, Momo yelped out a joyous tune. Some of them almost sounding like he was singing, but most sounding " Aye, aye" like he was a ninja. However, his singing ended after he heard a sound…

WHOOSH!

A blurry object zoomed from behind and nearly sliced through Momo's stomach, but the fishman ducked before it came into contact with him. As he ducked, Momo's legs hooked onto the top of his branch and he hanged himself upside down as he stared at what was behind him.

" What the hell? First there's that trying to rescue Razi fiasco, now I'm nearly killed. Being a pirate is harder than I thought."

Behind Momo was another blurry object moving. The object looked like a human, sidestepping swiftly from tree branch to tree branch and moved himself closer to Momo. As the object grew closer, Razi distanced himself further and further from it.

" I've got to get out of here! I've got to get to find Daniel, Razi, and get out of here right away!"


	5. Chapter 5

Momo dashed through the tree branches and jumped from tree to tree. But behind him there was still the blurry object chasing him from behind. Out of nowhere came another blurry object that too would've cut Momo in half, but he somersaulted out of the way.

After jumping from branch to branch, Momo finally found an open glade in the forest. Momo leaped off the branches of the trees and landed on the ground. No sooner did he land however, he felt a strange vibe where someone else was landing with him.

" Oh great. I bet who's ever following me looks like a freak."

Momo turned his head around looked into the eyes of the person following him. The person had his face concealed behind long bandages. Both the person's eyes however were seen through the bandages. He looked like a doctor, weared white pants and a long white lab coat, a purple vest with gold trims underneath the coat, and a long red sash tied around his waist. The man's beady looked like they were staring into Momo's eyes.

" Your probably wondering what business I have with a confrontation with you, fishman," the man said as his voice was electronically distorted; a charade masculine voice.

" Not really," Momo shrugged.

" As you probably already know, my naïve fishman, I am the Doctor." The man placed both his hands on his hips and laughed through his bandages. " I'm the greatest doctor in the world!"

" I'm sorry, but nothing about you rings a bell."

" Of course it doesn't, you sea urchin eating fishman!" The doctor scoffed at Momo, then he rubbed his head filled with bandages. " Tsk. You have to be kidding me. Why am I stuck with the fishman? I was hoping to get the chance to dissect an actual human, but I'm stuck with a disgusting specimen like you. Ugh!"

Momo sweat dropped feeling the cold breath of the Doctor against his scaly neck. " Look, I'm kind of in a rush here, so it would be great if you just turned around and walked away."

" Stupid!" The Doctor laughed holding his hands against his bandages and feeling the rough surface. " So what if your fishman body is inadequate! I'll just make the best of what I can with your tainted meat and move onto different sapid materials. So says I, the Doctor."

The Doctor took out a small ring knife from his bandages. The Doctor moved his ring blade around, swayed it, then to Momo's surprise he cut his own left arm off. The arm fell on the ground as no blood oozed out of him.

" W-what?" Momo said as he was nauseous seeing the arm on the ground. " How could you just chop your own arm off? Are you vulgar or something."

" Not in the least, my stupid fishman. Just sit back and watch."

Doctor's severed limbs then started to twitch. From the hole of the severed area sprouted a giant claw connected to an arm. The claw and arm were grotesque, tanned dark brown, hairy, with multiple scars on the arm and black nails on the claw. Doctor swiped his claw at Momo who was speechless.

" W-what? How can you do that?"

" It's because I've eaten a Devil Fruit. The name of that fruit was the Yōkai Yōkai no Mi (Demon Demon Fruit). My blood is infested with tiny eggs nestled inside. All it takes is a little air and the eggs will grow and merged to make hideous, useful human parts. The anatomy of it goes to wherever I'm cut. And if I'm not mistaken, this happens to be a dragons arm." The doctor held his arm out as it faced Momo, smiled. " So take this! Yōkai Yōkai Burning Palm!"

Doctor's entire arm burned red with flames. A giant fireball was formed between the Doctor's arm and it was fired at Momo. However, just before the fireball made contact, Momo took out his metal pipe and spinned it around in circles. The flames dispelled against the surface of Momo's pipe as the sawshark fishman smirked.

" Looks like your fruit isn't as good as you thought, eh, Doctor?"

" Ha! You think I care that you stopped one measly attack? Just watch this!"

Doctor raised his ring shaped blade up, then he cut off his own legs. Instead of falling, new feet sprouted out of the wounds of his legs. The legs were hock-jointed—a cross between a horse and Pterosaur with spikes protruding out the fibula. Doctor smirked at his new legs and snidely raised the right one up.

" How can you keep doing that?" Momo asked as he was frightened by Doctor's new feet.

" Very simple, my naïve fishman. In case you haven't noticed, body parts wouldn't just grow if I put a cut in my arm. The fruit feeds on stimuli created from my pain. The best kind of pain for me is the ones that are quick!"

Instead of being afraid, Momo then smirked at the doctor. " Pretty cool. But I'm sure even something like that has to have some kind of weakness."

" It does," Doctor smirked. As he kept talking, he spinned his human wrist around in circles and continued to smirk. " When I fall asleep, my demon parts will fade and I'll grow back a replacement for my cut part."

" Isn't it strange how you can grow back something when you cut it off?"

" Hm, maybe. But it works well for me because the parts that come out get stronger and stronger each time. Soon I'll have the body of the strongest animals on the planet."

" Or you'll die. That power you have is dangerous. If you keep using it, it'll eventually consume you."

" Oh, and what makes you think that's going to happen, you fishman. You and your brethren are nothing but urchin eating sea dwellers that feed on humans."

" That's a lie! We fishmen don't eat humans! We just don't like to associate ourselves form them."

" So you fishmen are seldom to face human interaction?" Doctor's face then grew more wicked and more malevolent as he stared into Momo's eyes and chuckled to himself. That's rich. And here you are travelling with humans? Ha. Your not a fishman. Your nothing but a beggar."'

" What?" Momo retorted while snarling his sharp teeth.

" You heard me. People should all learn to take care of yourselves. And you, a fishman who are bred to hate humans shouldn't have the right to travel with them. You and those two stupid pirates."

" Grrrrrrrrrr." Momo ran towards Doctor at his top speed while carrying his metal pipe in his hand. Momo then jumped up and prepared to strike the Doctor. " DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY CAPTAIN AND FRIEND LIKE THAT! Haaaaaaaaaaa!"

Momo swung his pipe down and nearly whacked it into Doctor's face, but he moved with lightning speed and moved up behind Momo before his pipe smashed the ground. Momo tried turning his body around, but Doctor's cold dragons' claw already touched his back. Momo could only shudder at the hot touch of the dragon claws heat.

" Nice try, fishman."

BOOM!

A small yet powerful fireball was fired from Doctor's palm as it scorched into Momo's back. Momo collapsed from the force, but couldn't touch the ground as the dragon claw replacing Doctor's hand smacked him into the air and pushed him into the troposphere.

" Don't worry, fishman, I'm not going to let you fall by yourself!" Doctor with lightning speed disappeared, reappeared being Momo in the troposphere and placed his hand on Momo's back. " I'm going to push you down myself! Yōkai Yōkai Burning Palm!"

A small fireball was shot out from Doctor's hand as it scorched Momo's back and made him plummet faster towards the ground. When Momo finally touched the ground, he made the ground shake and created a small crater in the ground.

" Piece of cake," Doctor smiled as he disappeared from the air and reappeared in the crater next to Momo. Doctor could see Momo was having difficulty breathing, but spat at Momo kicked him with the chafe of his new legs. " Such pathetic creatures. I wonder why my sister would sacrifice her life for such weak-minded bei—"

With quick reflexes, Momo grabbed Doctor's bandages around his neck and pulled him down to him. Momo then snarled as his eyes were now bright red. Momo was in his berserk mode.

" Banzaai, you shit doctor!"

Momo snapped his head up and chomped on Doctor's right arm—the arm that wasn't a dragon's. But as he bite the arm, he felt his teeth bite into metal and flinched. After flinching, he saw Doctor's arm replaced with a metal one, a gauge on it, with three spikes protruding out of both sides, and was made of a silver type of metal.

Doctor smirked as Momo continued trying to bite his hand. " Nice try, you stupid fishman. I'll admit, it was a great feat recovering from my attack so quickly, but does you nothing facing m—"

Momo went into a frenzy, took his mouth out of Doctor's arm and bite all parts of his body: legs and arms. Momo then pushed away as he still snarled his teeth with his red eyes glaring at Doctor.

" What was that?" Doctor said nonchantly. " All that effort and I don't even feel a thing?" Doctor felt a twinge in his knees. Doctor looked at his knees and his hands to see four small teeth biting down on him. The teeth were obviously from Momo, and sharp teeth glistened from his mouth as Doctor looked at him, scoffed. " Trying to handicap me with these things? I'm afraid that's not going to wo—"

Momo chomped his teeth together. As he did, the teeth also chomped into Doctor's demon parts. His dragon claw, metal arm, and hybrid feet were all immobilized by the teeth and Doctor shuddered.

Momo raised his fist up, pulled it back ,yelled, " THE ONLY ONE WHO'S STUPID IS YOU!"

Momo punched Doctor in his face. Doctor was pushed aback by the force of Momo's fist, flew into the air, and then he crashed against a tree. Doctor's eyes looked closed, but his demon parts were still around; he indicated they'd only go when he sleeped.

" Take that, you shit of a doctor! Nobody makes fun of me or my friends! Capeesh!"

" Hahahahahaha!" Doctor laughed. Out of nowhere, the Doctor's bandages slithered out and pried all four of Momo's teeth from his body. " That was an interesting trick you did there, fishy. Ooh, I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about that punch. It makes me so happy."

" _Great, a masochist."_ Momo thought as he sweat dropped. _" This is going to be a pain."_

" I was thinking of avoiding doing this. You should've just played dead, but now it's too late for that. With this new form, there's no way you can survive!" Doctor raised his metal arm and stabbed two holes in his back.

"Ooooiiii. This ought to be good."

From Doctor's back sprouted two crimson red bat-like wings. Doctor flapped his two wings and flew into the sky. First he flew into the troposphere, then into the stratosphere, and finally flew over the ozone layer. Momo could no longer see his bandaged body, but could hear him laugh:

" Hahahahaha! How are you supposed to fight me…if you can't touch me?

Momo was a troubled fishman. Due to Doctor being in the air, having wings on his back, it was nearly impossible for Momo to touch him. Momo could think of three things stopping him from fighting back—height, speed, and willpower—but he continued to fight against Doctor.

" There's got to be some way I can reach him," Momo thought as he strided through the glades to avoid Doctor's fire attacks. " Maybe…"

Momo noticed a patch of pebbles piled on top of each other. Momo ran, and ran, and ran as fast as he could to avoid small balls of flames hurtled from above and nearly scorched his scaly skin, but Momo rolled out of the way before the flames burned his skin.

Momo strided closer to the pebbles. He finally reached the pebbles as he ran up beside the pile and took one pebble out of it. Momo then spun his hand round and round while steadying his grip and focused his attention at the ozone above.

" Let's just see how far I can throw."

Momo finished spinning his hand around and flunged his small pebble where he thought Doctor was. But the pebble barely touched the clouds in the ozone layer as it stopped in the air and fell down into the ground. Momo braced himself for impact by hiding under a tree, but the rock hit a tree branch above where he was hiding and the branch's limb in spontaneously broke off and crashed on Momo's head.

" Ow," Momo mumbled nonchantly as he rubbed his head. " That hurt."

" Hahahahaha!" Doctor's heinous voice echoed from the sky above. " Is that the best you can do, fishy?"

" This guy is really starting to irritate me."

A barrage of fireballs then hurtled from the sky and headed straight for Momo. Momo acted on instincts, which was a keener than most humans, nimbly tried dodging the hurtling fireballs. He started by somersaulting out of the way, followed by him ducking on the ground, rolling away, and raised his chest up as a fireball just rocketed through his back.

" This feels strange. It's like playing one of those dodgy games with those balls. But what did the kids call those?"

" Muwahahahahaha! It's time for you to die, fishy!"

Momo couldn't dodge the Doctor's next attack, primary because he was too busy leaning his body up, and was sliced through his chest as blood gushed out of his chest.

" OW!" Momo grieved as a small wound was cut open in his chest and blood was oozing out. " What was THAT? That really HURT!"

" I knew your primitive mind could not understand the vigor of pure genius, fishy!" Doctor snidely laughed while his body was hidden in the clouds. " My wings don't just let me fly. In case you didn't know, all bats have one sharp tooth used as a finger in their wings. Mine happen to be sharper than any kitchen knife in any household cabinet you are ever going to see, fishy."

Momo quickly examined his shirt, which was stained with blood from his wound, and ripped through the cloth of the shirt to find nothing more than a mere cut mark, sighed. " It's a good thing my exterior's more durable than a humans. I'd probably be dead meat right now if it wasn't."

" Hmmmm," Doctor muttered as his voice still echoed in the air. " Why don't I just initial my names on your chest? It will let people know who the genius was that killed a soon to be prostrate creature like you."

Doctor once again came out of nowhere and slashed his bat claws into Momo's skin. The claws made an open wound on Momo's right arm as the fishman wretched in agony. Then Doctor came again and scratched Momo's legs.

" Guah!" Momo cried after being cut in his legs by Doctor. " This guys too fast!

" Hahahahahaha! Take that, you wretched fishman! This is my domain! You and all your fishmen brethren should just serve under me!"

" Those words…that voice…" Momo was nearly sliced in half by Doctor's razor sharp wings, but he ducked under them just in time to save himself. " Mother…I'm sorry, but…I can't keep my promise to you…"

X_X_X_X

Young Momo swam merrily in the sea next to the mermaid clove with his mother and all the other mermaids and fishmen. Momo was searching for clams deep in the ocean, but could only find four pieces of litter—beer bottles, wet cigars, a wet towel, and a woman's bra—but nothing as valuable as clams.

" Momo, time to come back," Momo's mother called out to her son. " Let mommy see what you have there, Momo."


	6. Chapter 6

Momo kicked his webbed fishman feet and swam over to his mother who was standing on dry land. His mother wasn't the typical mermaid, which was fine by him since all the other mermaids were saucy, where she wore a shirt that read Joy rather than the clam shells and seaweed kelp all the other mermaids wore.

" I didn't find any clams or pearls for you, mommy."

" That's alright. I'm more interested in what you have in your hands."

" But it's all nothing but junk, mommy."

" Nonsense. Nothing is junk in my eyes. Just give me what you have and I'll make something nice for you, Momo." Momo gave his trash too his mother, and she shuddered at the sight of the pink bra. " Eh, this is kind of a jumbo bra. Eh, Momo, if you ever do grow up and make clothes for everyone, promise me you won't use this in your materials."

Momo's mother worked on the four pieces of trash—beer bottle, cigar, wet towel, and jumbo bra—and Momo observed how she worked. She started by ripping pieces of the cigar off. She then smashed the beer bottle into dozens of small pieces. Using scissors, which were encrusted with the shell of a crab, Momo's mother tore into the jumbo bra and took small pieces out. She ended her warmup by twisting the towel and letting water drip out of it. Everything was now in place; Momo's mother could work.

Momo sat idly by as his mother tailored something for him. Momo's mother was being indirect to Momo as he couldn't see what she was making, mostly because he could only see her back, but saw how happy his mother was. She giggled every second that she worked and it made Momo giggle too.

Momo's mother finally finished working on her art piece and showed it to Momo—it came to much surprise that piece of art was a small doll that looked exactly like Momo. The doll had needles making the dolls body, broken pieces of glass made to look like a crown, ripped pieces of the bra making up its clothes, and his eyes filled with the paper of the cigar. Momo trembled as he was athrilled with happiness and his mother gave the doll over to him.

Momo was crying tears of joy holding the doll and he made a sniveling face." Mommy…"

" Most humans don't have a monopoly on how precious every little trash is. Some might call us filthy, hording fish folk, but no matter what they say, we're just as precious to the world as anyone else. Never forget how important you can be, Momo."

Momo felt tranquil and happy. Momo's mother hugged Momo so tightly, her soft hands warming his cold blood, and it made the young fishman smile. But all the blood in his veins ran cold at the sound of another person:

" It's time for you to die, fishy!"

Momo was too shocked by the cold voice of the person to move as it had been his mother who saved him—she losing her life in the process. Momo's mother pushed Momo away. As Momo was falling back, a giant pair of metal claws ripped through her chest.

" Mommy!"

Momo fell in the sea. Momo's mother rolled over and fell on the dry land. Using what little strength she had after receiving her fatal wound, she rolled up next to Momo by the sea. It saddened Momo to see his mother, her intestines showing and bleeding from her open wound in her chest, still alive, crying.

" Momo…"

" Hahahahahaha! Take that, you wretched fish!" A sharp heinous voice laughed. This is now my domain! You and all your fishes should just serve under me!"

Momo had a glimpse of the man who fatally wounded his mother and gasped. The person in charge was neither a human nor a fish folk but a monster. The monster's entire body had razors protruding out of it, tall where his back had a slanted curve, and skin clammy and pale. Momo shuddered as he had a tail sticking out his tailbone with a giant razor on the tip, sharp razors for claws and feet, three razor blades protruding out his head, and ghostly white eyes.

The monster callously killed each and every fishman/mermaid that confronted him by lashing his sharp tail through their heads and decapitating them or firing razors from his body that fired into their heads. Every time Momo watched a fellow fishman villager fall, the monster's blades became stained with their blood, and he put his blood stained razors close to his face and licked them with his tongue.

"Mmmmmmm,"the razor bodied monster tittered as he licked the blood from his razors. There's nothing more delectable than the blood of a dumb animal race." The monsters face became elated with a wicked smile as he raised both his hands up as if to scare the fishmen—and it scared Momo looking at him." Fear ME! I am the Shichibukai Razor ! I'm here to kill EACH and every ONE of you fishes! Your all nothing but dinner to me!"

" You—"

Momo tried jumping out of the water and facing Razor, but Momo's mother clenched her arms on Momo before he could move. " Momo, you have to live. I've already chose how I'd live my life, but you still have a chance to get strong. But your not strong enough now. You have to run."

" Mothe—"

" Run, Momo, run! Promise me…promise me you'll live on to get stronger."

" Mother…" A single tear drop dripped from Momo's eyes as he sniffed through his nostrils. " I promise, mother. I'll get stronger so I can avenge you and everyone here. I'll make the name of our clan live on."

" Good…" Momo's mother kissed her sons forward as her life was draining. Momo was warmed by her lips, but it couldn't get rid of his turmoil. " Good-bye, Momo, my son."

The last thing Momo saw of her mother was her smiling face, then she was gone. His clove turned into a genocide. Momo could only hide his tears weeping from his eyes as he dove under the water. Momo kicked his webbed feet faster and faster to escape the gruesome Razor while he could still hear his fish folk screaming above him.

" I'll become strong. I'll become the strongest fishman and avenge everyone by killing that monster. I'll cherish your memory as I use it to help me train to become strong, mother."

X_X_X_X_X

Momo was thinking about his next moves. Trees around him burned into bark by flames from the fireballs or were sliced in half by Doctor's sharp wings as he swooped down and sliced them in half. Stress was building up on Momo's head as he thought of his next move.

" If I can't bring the doctor to me…maybe I can bring me to the doctor."

Doctor soared high in the ozone layer and snidely laughed. "Things are goin' just smoothly. I can kill him right now and nobody'll give a damn. Looks like you have no ordeals for this, fishy— what?"

From clouds emerged Momo. Momo was infuriated, he was growling his sharp sawshark teeth, and growled.

" Check me out, you bastard!" Momo shouted while soaring towards Doctor. " I'm a flying fish!"

" NO! How is this possible!"

" Why don't you come down and see for yourself! Fishman Karate: Flying Fish Kick!"

Doctor could only brace himself as Momo raised his right leg up and prepared to kick him. Momo rocketed towards Doctor, but he went too fast and traveled past him. Doctor looked up and saw Momo falling down; still above him. Momo without wings would fall over fifty feet from the sky and fall too his death!

" Hahahahahaha!" Doctor laughed as Momo was falling to his death. " This is the end for you, you stupid fish—WHAT!"

Momo spinned his legs around. His legs gave Momo control of where he was going; he could move to where Doctor was. Doctor was too shocked by Momo's berserk eyes to move, staggered, and then Momo fell on top of him.

" B-but how? Your just a stupid fishman!"

" My name—" Momo kicked Doctor in his head. " Is—" Momo then punched both his arms into Doctor as they hurtled towards the ground. " Momo!"

Momo and Doctor were both falling too their deaths. While falling, Momo bite his sharp teeth into Doctor's wings and ripped them off. Momo then squeezed Doctor tight while they continued to fall.

Doctor soon could see the terrine of the island below the clouds, falling down there to their deaths, screamed, " NOT POSSIBLE!"

Doctor used both his legs to kick Momo off of him. Doctor soon fell on the top of a tree and Momo too fell on the top of a tree. Doctor and Momo both fell on tree branches, breaking them in the process, both breaking their backs in the process.

" Ack!" Momo moaned in agony. " That was rougher than I thought. But it was still worth it."

In the ground was Momo's metal pipe. Momo could still move his hands, crawled to the pipe, and was still smiling. Momo's body ached all over, he could feel his bones aching all over, but soon he reached his trusty metal pipe and pulled it out of the ground.

" Your more flexible than you look, dearest pipe," Momo said while stroking the side of his metal pipe. " Imaging something like you was able to launch me so high. Ma." Momo kissed the steel of his pipe and giggled.

" Sister!" Doctor cried in the woods besides Momo. " Sister…why'd you have to die? Sister…"

" Huh? Hey, are you okay?"

" Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Momo heard the sound of fists hitting the soil. " Stupid! Forget about your stupid sister! She was an idiot! Wasting her life for a stupid fishman! Dammit! It's all his fault she died! That stupid razor horned Shichibukai!"

" Huh? Razor horned Shichibukai? He can't possibly mean—"

" Fuck her!" Doctor took three needles out. " Fuck fishmen!" Doctor jabbed the three needles in his head. " Fuck everyone!" The last thing Doctor took out was his ring-shaped blade. Doctor held the blade over his head while he continued to yell, " FUCK THEM ALL!"

Momo didn't believe it—the crying, the sudden change of attitude, the needles, and the blade—but he witnessed Doctor as he cut through his own body. Both his halves fell on the ground as Momo gawked at them.

" What the? Why'd he do that? Why would he kill himself like that?"

Momo however felt slightly apathetic about Doctor. But as Momo stared at the corpse of Momo, he felt a strange vibe tingling inside his head. Then, while still feeling that vibe, limbs of a green tentacle monster popped out of both halves. The halves mended together, molded, then two giant crab claws ripped out the skin.

" This can't be—what is going on?" Momo continued to tremble as he watched Doctor become more monstrous every second. Then Momo remembered the needles. " It must be something he induced in his bloodstream. But what did he use?"

All of Momo's thoughts were stalled by the hideous form of the new Doctor—what looked like an abomination—but was really Doctor. The creature had the legs of a crab with two giant pinchers on his front. The upper half of his body had the chest of a gorilla, short purple fur around him, two giant octopus tentacles for arms, and the face of a lion with a purple mane around his head and small, beady yellow eyes. The new Doctor was relaxed, looking his head back as his eyes stared off into the clouds, and he was smiling.

"** I don't know why I was sad before**," A dark voice said from the mouth of the grotesque creature. " **I never knew I could feel so good. And I'm hungry. But what should I eat**?" The two beady yellow eyes then noticed Momo who was still crippled from the fall; he smiled. " **I know. I think I'll help myself to some fishman**."

Momo was in deep trouble. Doctor, who went through a metamorphosis into a monster cross-gene, was trying to squeeze Momo to death with his giant crab claws. Momo was able to agilely jump out of the way from the first claw, but had to hold his hands up to block the second claw from crushing him.

" **Why are you trying to fight me, fishy**?" Doctor said in a tone that would chill any man's blood. " **I thought you and I had become good friends. So why don't you be a good friend and let me eat you**."

Momo was too busy trying not to be crushed under the weight of the giant crab claw. Just when he finally managed to keep his composure, the second claw struck him in his chest and pushed him towards the trees. Momo, whose body ached from his previous fall, made a loud, blood wrenching cry of pain.

" Guahhhhhhhh!" Momo couldn't because all bones in his body were broken. He could only wail tears from his eyes as Doctor's crab feet walked up to him. " You monster!"

**" A monster**?" Doctor said while he looked around the terrine. " **Where? I don't see any monsters. All I see is a helpless little fishman like you. Now I could just kill you now**." Doctor raised both his crab legs up and pressed them into Momo's chest as the fishman wrenched in pain. " **But I'd rather see you suffer first."**


	7. Chapter 7

Doctor raised his crab hind legs up as he then jabbed them straight into Momo's chest. Doctor then smacked Momo with his crab legs. Momo was sent flying back by the legs, smashing through trees in the process, as he landed on the cold, wet ground

" Whyyyyyyyy? This pain...it hurts so much."

" **C'mere, you filthy fishman. I haven't finished with you just yet**."

Doctor walked up to Momo once again as he jabbed his crab legs straight into Momo's chest, again. All the pain in Momo's chest became numb, so he didn't moan as Doctor continued crushing him.

" Youuuuuuuuu…." Momo growled through his teeth while being crushed. " You monster."

" I'm not a monster; you're a monster," Doctor retorted while he still pressed his legs against Momo's chest. "** You and all your fishmen brethren impoverishing this perfect world**." Doctor smiled through his lion mouth as he pressed his legs deeper into Momo's chest. Blood trickled out from Momo's body as the legs ripped through his skin. " **Just do us all a favor, and just die, fishy**."

Doctor smacked Momo once again with his crab legs. Momo was sent flying back by the legs, smashing through trees in the process, as he landed on the cold, wet ground, again. Doctor walked closer to Momo with the same odious look on his face.

" Is this how I'm going to die?" Momo thought while his bones were broken and blood trickled from his chest. " It's funny. I always thought I'd die eating the most sugary food. " With what little strength he had, Momo chuckled at his own twisted humor" Guess I'll have to settle for the extracts of my own blood instead."

" **I heard fishmen were a very proud race**?" Doctor sneered while he moved to Momo When Doctor finally reached Momo, he picked him up by his neck and choked him by the neck. " **It's almost a pity seeing one sooooooo—what's the word?—insignificant. You're all nothing but paltry that belong in a gutter because your not worthy enough to be eaten.**"

" But I'm…I'm…" Momo tried to speak, but Doctor's arms were squeezing through his neck and crushed his windpipe.

" **Huh? Are you trying to say something, fishy**?" Doctor released his grip around Momo's neck, but kept him above the ground. " **I'm all ears, fishy**."

Doctor peered into Momo's eyes; saw the cold anger in them as he was intrigued. " I'm a living being just like you!

"** The same as me? Ha. Don't even think we have the same authenticity, fishy**."

" I understand. " Even though Doctor saw Momo's eyes still filled with hatred, Momo laughed to himself, then he stopped. "Your sense of reasoning has been clouded. You've become the very thing you've despised. A monster."

" **What did you call me, fishy**?"

Momo's cold eyes became more intimidating as his red pupils flared like flames. " I called you a monster! You're just blaming us fishmen to get rid of your own anguish of losing your sister. But you, her brother, should've been there to help her."

" Youuuuuuuuu!" Doctor opened his mouth up wide. Momo trembled at the sight of his serrated teeth and his cold breath rubbing against him. " YOU ARE THE PROBLEM! YOU AND ALL YOUR SPECIES CAN GO TO HELL!"

For the third time, Doctor smashed his crab claws against Momo's body and pushed him backwards. Momo soared through the air and soared backwards, but instead of falling on the ground he fell over a ledge. Momo made a big splash as he fell into the same waterfall Lucas was bathing in.

Momo was under the water. With all his bones in his body broken, Momo couldn't get out of the water. The water burned under Momo's skin like flames as it burned throughout his body.

" Am I going to die here?" Momo thought while he was under the water. Momo's blood gushed out his wounds while it floated above his head. Momo shuddered seeing light through his transparent red blood, but cracked a smile. " I'd much rather die here than anywhere else. I am a fishman after all. And where would a fish be without water?"

"** I see you, you filthy fishman**!" Doctor's nightmarish voice echoed in the water. " **It's lucky for you I can't swim 'cause of my Devil Fruit. But I yearn to see you drown in the abyss of hell, fishy**. "

" Even though he's a creep, everything he's done is because of me." Momo closed his eyes as air was unleashed from his gills and he sighed. " I'm the one who killed his sister."

X_X_X_X

Young Momo washed up on the shores of an odd island. Tired, gasping, young Momo crawled through the sands of the shore.

" I must…" Momo staggered at the sharp pains in his back. But Momo tried shaking them away as adrenaline went through his veins "Survive."

Momo finally rose off the sandy grounds and stood on his feet. The young fishman tried walking past the sand and into the forest, but stopped when he saw someone standing between him and the forest. Momo, who was still traumatized seeing his mother die, bared his sharp teeth at the stranger.

" Calm down," the man said. " I'm not here to hurt you."

" Liar!" Momo shouted. " Your working for him, aren't you? Your working for that beast! You helped him kill my mother! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Momo ran up towards the white haired man. But as Momo was about to punch the man, he sidestepped out of the way. The man than kicked Momo behind his bottom and pushed him away from him. The elderly man than shaked his head while he scraped sand on his sandals.

" Tsk. I can't fight a child. That would make me look too uncool. "

" Shut up!"

Momo turned around and ran back towards the elderly man. Momo went into a frenzy where he rapidly punched his scaly fists towards the elderly man. But even though Momo moved fast, snapping his teeth at him, the man just used his pinky finger to block Momo's fists, and flicked his index finger to push his head back from biting him.

" You must be famished to be hitting with such slow moves."

" Shut-your-mouth!"

Momo jumped on the man's fingers, then he used it to jump higher into the air. As Momo was falling back down, he rapidly tried punching the man in his face, but just tilted his head away from his fist. After blocking the one-hundredth punch, the man chopped his hands behind Momo's head.

" I understand you must've been through much carnage to be like this." The man caught Momo with both his arms as he carried him in his arms. " But I'm here to help you. And I promise you I'll take you in as my pupil, my young trainee."

X_X_X_X

Momo felt water splashed in his face. Momo awakened from his sleep to find himself in a tub surrounded by soap and bubbles. Momo also felt warm hands wrapped around his chest.

" Where…where am I?" Momo mumbled while he was being cleaned.

" Oh, so your finally awake, youngling?"

" Ahhhhhh!"

Momo covered his chest and he swam to the other end of the tub. Momo growled at the men, him being shirtless and having inverted man nipples with chest hair covering him, and smiling down at Momo.

" You sure took your sweet time," the white haired man smiled. " I was beginning to think you'd never wake up."

" Stay away from me! I'm a monster!"

" You're not a monster. You're just a child. "

" Stand back! I'll eat you if you get any closer."

" Really? You are really going to eat me? I guess you could eat me. I am filled with lots of protein and nutrients that could make your body strong, but eating me would only last you a few days before you'll starve to death. Or maybe you could be a good boy, do everything that I tell you, and I'll give you something that will fill your stomach."

Momo started to tremble staring into the old man's eyes. Momo was so hungry, so famished, he wanted to go against his moral code and sink his teeth into the old man's skin. Momo started to shake, growl, then he gave in and swam back by the man's lap where the man scrubbed his back.

" Ah! Hey, stop rubbing me!"

" Stop moving your arms around and I won't be so rough. What, you've never taken a bath before? Geez, your even worse than a wet cat. "

After cleaning Momo with soapy water, he took the young fishman out and washed him with a towel. Momo squirmed while being rubbed. He screamed while being scrubbed, pushed his scaly arms on the old mans' face, but couldn't stop him.

The man finally finished rubbing Momo. Momo became wiped clean of the sand and dirty, cried, then covered his chest." There you are; nice and clean. "

" Your some kind of sick old man!"

" Sick old man? Is that the thanks for taking care of you? Maybe I won't give you your meal. Maybe I'll just eat it while you watch so you'll be much more thankful to me, fishy."

" No, no!" Momo let go of his flat, scaly male chest and stood up. Momo tried bargaining with the man by grabbing his arms and shaking him. " Please give me food, old man! I'll be a good boy."

" Well, if you promise to be a good boy, than okay. But from now on you should call me Leopol. Try to remember the name of your new teacher. "

" Teacher? What do you teach, old man…I mean, Leopol."

" You can just call me Master. I happen to know a lot about martial arts that I do. But I'm afraid it's late and you should be going off to bed."

X_X_X_X

Leopol took Momo into a small room with nothing but a fireplace, a futon, and a window to view out of. Leopol carried Momo to the futon and laid him on the futon. Leopol then tucked Momo under the sheets and rubbed his head.

" But I'm not tired, miste—Leopol."

" Nonsense. You have a busy day tomorrow." The door opened as a young girl walked inside. The girl had long, wavy, red hair. She had large black eyes and a frilly dress. The girl carried a tray that had short bread, a glass of milk, and slices of cheese. " Emily, please give our esteemed trainee his meal."

" Yes sir, Mr. Leopol sir," The girl said cheerfully. She cheerfully placed the tray on Momo's futon as she smiled on him. " Enjoy your meal."

Momo blinked seeing the tray of food laid out for him. After much hesitation, Momo finally took one slice of cheese and shoved it in his mouth. " Mmmmmm. This is delicious. Did you make this, Master?"

" Nope. It was Emily who cooked it."

" The master couldn't cook to save his life," Emily said with a smile on her face.

" WHAT?" Leopol gawked hearing what Emily said. " That's…that's not true."

" Well it's delicious. I'm just glad it was made by someone so cute."

"Thanks. You look kind of gross."

" What? But my people would tell me I'm cute. "

" Well, you are, but in a gross kind of way. "

" Hey, where is everyone?" a boy yelled on the other side of the door. "I'm in a state of limbo here!"

The door was pushed open as a young boy walked inside. He was a slim young boy with straight dark hair. The bangs of his hair are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands outwards from the top of his head. He has large eyes and a small, round was wearing a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. The boy angrily walked to Leopol as he stared Momo's master in his face, and glared at him.

" Can I help you, Giru?"

" Master, why's there a fishman with sleeping in your futon?"

" That fishman happens to be my new apprentice. He'll be living with us until he's strong enough to live on his own."

" Master, I can't allow that! First you bring that girl in here, now you bring in that…that…thing."

" You do realize I can still hear you?" Momo barked back.

" I can't allow him to stay here, Master."

" Adam, try to look into the goodness of your heart. This creature—no, this person has nowhere else to go and needs our help or he'll die."

" I know what your really trying to do, Master. This is all just to make up for you and your son. Your using me, Emily, and this fish to help you with your failure—"

Leopol slapped Giru across his face. Adam collapsed on the ground as he rubbed the part of his cheek where he was hit. Giru sniffed, cried, and sheepishly rubbed the part of his cheek where his bruise was. Leopol grabbed Giru's neck and lifted him off the ground.

" Don't you ever say anything like that again! I'm not trying to replace her with any of you!" Leopol then gently placed Giru back on the ground and rubbed his head. "You're my child. That's how I found you, and that's how I think of you." Leopol walked up to Emily and Momo and picked both of them up. Leopol hugged Giru, Emily, and Momo in one big hug. " There, one big happy family."

" Family…?" Momo brushed his head against Leopol's warm hands and smiled. " Family."

X_X_X_X

" Being with that old man made me so…happy." Momo closed his eyes even harder. " I just wish it could have stayed that way. But because of me…I cost Emily, Giru, and Master their lives."

X_X_X_X

It was a bright and pleasant for Momo as he woke up in his new home. Momo felt relaxed, refreshed, stretched his arms out and smiled.

" Ah, it's good to be alive," young Momo said while he was bathed in sunlight. " The only thing that's missing is some breakfast. Oh, I know, I'll go have some breakfast."

" Good morning," Emily said. She was standing by the door to Momo's room. " Did you have nice dreams, sleepyhead? Maybe some about me?"

" Huh? How long have you been standing there, Emily?"

" Just long enough to admire your sleeping face. By the way, you sure snore loud."

" Huh? I don't snore."

" Oh really?" Emily took out her very own pink Den Mushi snail. She slapped the back of the Den Mushi as it gaped its mouth open. " Zzzzzzzzzzz." " See that? That's you, snorey."

" Hmf! I still don't believe you. Now when are we having breakfast?"

" Sorry, apprentice, but breakfast isn't until after training."

" What? That sucks. Where is this training room anyways?"

Emily tittered while she held her hand over her mouth. " Follow me. I'll lead the way."


	8. Chapter 8

Giru was already in the training room dojo, and he was training. Giru grasped a long bo staff in his hands and thrusted it as he also thrusted his pelvis bone. Giru was grouchy and angry. He spinned his bo staff around as he kept thinking about his dilemma.

" How could the master allow an outsider in? I was suppose to be his number one pupil, so why does he trifle me with that fishman?"

Giru stopped thrusting his bo staff as he heard the sound of footsteps. Giru flit his eyes as he moue seeing Momo and Emily walking together.

" So this is really where you guys go to train?" Momo asked as he walked beside Emily.

" Well, Giru is the one who trains," Emily replied as she tittered. " I mostly just cook and help around with the house work." Emily smacked Momo's scaly, moist back as she was giggling out loud. " So I'm basically the maid around here, master."

" Well, well, if it isn't the fishman," Giru scoffed as he stopped practicing with his bo staff and jeered at Momo. " What's the matter, fishy? Did the poor net brain get lost looking for water?"

" Hey, watch who you call net brain, you dunderhead!"

Both Giru and Momo leaned in next to each other and growled in unison. " Grrrrrrrrrrr."

" Now now, let's not fuss while we're in the dojo, you two," Emily tittered at Momo and Giru.

" Don't talk sweet to us when we're fighting!"

" (speaking in a western accent) What if I talk like this, y'all?"

" Stupid!"—Giru

" Shut up!"—Momo

" (normal) Now now, if you two keep fighting about such dreary matters, you'll never finds yourselves a girlfriend." Emily held her hands behind her head and winked at Giru and Momo. Both their cheeks tinted red seeing her wink at them. " Let's not forget you have a beautiful girl like me to think about."

" Eww!" Giru and Momo unified in disgust.

" Don't be stupid, Emily!"—Giru

" Who would ever want to date a girl?"-Momo

" Tee-hee."

" Sorry I'm late," Leopol said as he just entered the dojo. " I was up late reading Acrostic poems. "

" You were really up late reading poems again, master?" Emily asked as she tittered. " You really should stop. Reading late isn't really good for the eyes."

" Ah, Emily. Blight is everyday night. Day is bright.. We—gosh, I can't think of any more words. "

" Honestly, master, what's the point of you trying to tell us poems?"

" Ooh, just you wait, Giru. One day I'll tell you a poem so gratifying, everyone will like it. Now let's get down to our training." Leopol threw a bo staff at Momo who caught it. " In this dojo, your allowed to use weapons. So go kill yourselves with your bo staff."

" Are you sure it's okay to be using weapons?" Momo asked as he studied his bo staff.

" Of course." Leopol smiled and rubbed his chin. " You wouldn't be a great martial artist like me if you can't use weapons."

" Uh, okay." A trickle of sweat dripped from Momo's head. " What a weird sensei."

Momo studied the bo staff where he squeezed it tightly. As he squeezed it, the bo staff soon broke in Momo's hands.

" Guah!" Leopol gawked seeing Momo with smashed pieces of bo staff in his hands. " That thing is expensive!"

" Haha!" Giru sneered seeing Momo nearly crying holding the smashed bo staff pieces. "Looks like the fishman can't do anything but smash things! Hahah—"

BONK!

" This is no time to be laughing, chuckles." Leopol snuck behind Giru and bonked him on his head. A large bump came out of Giru's head as he fell down. Leopol then comforted the weeping Momo. Leopol rubbed Momo's head and smiled. " There's nothing to be glum about. There's nothing wrong with being too strong. Just remember your gentle side."

" But I-I broke your stick."

" It's a bo staff. And I do admit it is expensive and not up your alley. But I think I have something that could benefit you."

Leopol walked out, walked back in, and then he came back carrying a metal pipe. Leopol swayed his metal pipe back and forth, smiling, as he walked back to Momo and gave him the metal pipe.

" What is this, master?"

" It's a very special weapon. Here. I found this lying on the ground. I picked it up because I thought something like this might happen. You can't break it no matter how hard you squeezed it."

" Wow, thanks, master."

" Blah, blah, blah, that's all well and done, master," Giru said in a cold tone. " Now get ready to be trifled, you fishman."

" Tsk. As impatient as always I see, Giru. Your demeanor will never change if you always act so egotistic about everything." Leopol walked back and stood between Giru and Momo. The master of the dojo raised both his hands up. " Let the battle between Giru and Momo begin." Leopol swished both his hands.

" It's on, fishy! Hyaaaaaaaah!"

Giru spun his bo staff around as he then thrusted it into Momo's metal pipe. Sparks came out of Momo's staff on contact. After the first strike, Giru bombarded rapidly thrusted multiple more jabs with his bo staff, but they all were reflected by Momo's metal pipe.

" Grrrraaaaaa! This isn't fair! This stupid pipes made out of metal! It won't break!"

" Wow, you sure are weak, Giru," Momo blurted out as he continued blocking Giru's bo staff.

" I-am-not-weak!"

Giru continued thrusting his bo staff at Momo with much more fury, and Momo still retained his balance as he blocked Giru's attacks with his metal pipe. As Giru jabbed for the hundredth time, jabbing into Momo's metal pipe, his bo staff broke.

" Guah!" Leopol gawked again. " Those things are expensive!"

" Wow, it actually broke," Momo said in bewilderment. He then examined his metal pipe and didn't see a single dent on him. " This thing is really durable."

" This isn't over yet, fishy! I still have one more trick up my sleeve!"

Momo watched in amazement as Giru's body started glowing white. He was sparkling, glossy, and his whole body became covered in white—

BONK!

Leopol snuck up behind Giru and bonked him on his head, again. A large bump popped out of Giru's head as his eyes twirled around. " Giru, didn't I say you were prohibited from using your Devil Fruit powers until you finished your training?"

" Yes…(groaning, aching in his mouth) master…"

" Then why were you trying to use it? Don't you remember what would happen if you did it without any forethought? You need to restrain yourself better." Leopol dropped Giru and kneeled down in front of Momo . Leopol smiled and rubbed Momo's head. " Hey, Momo, are you hungry? I know a great ramen shop we can go to."

" Tee-hee," Emily tittered. Emily now had an apron wrapped around her with a strawberry on it. " But be back soon. I'll have dinner ready for the two of you."

" Owwwwwwww."

" Oops. Make that the three of you."

X_X_X_X

" Mmmmmmmmm," Momo mumbled smoothly while he enjoyed a bowl of ramen. " This is the best soup I've ever eaten. Thanks for taking me here, master."

" Yep, it is an exquisite dish," Leopol said as he slurped his bowl of ramen. " It helps relieve tension from stress. It can also be purchased for a nominal fee. It's the perfect cup to a perfect day."

" Pardon me, sir," the owner of the ramen store interrupted. " I hate to interrupt you, but could you pay the bill, please."

" Um…." Leopol stammered. " Right…your bill…Eieeeeeeeeee."

A trickle of sweat dripped from Momo's face. " You did bring money, didn't you, master?"

A trickle of sweat dripped from the ramen owner's face. " Yes, you did bring money for your meal, didn't you?"

" Errrrrrrrrrr." Leopol grabbed Momo's hand and ran away from the shop. " RUN!"

" Hey, nobody eats from my shop for free!"

X_X_X_X

" AHHHHHHHHH!" Both Leopol and Momo yelled as they ran through the streets being chased by a mob of angry citizens.

" This is all your fault, Momo!"

" My fault? This is all your fault! You're the one who kept taking stealing fruit from every cart we passed by, master!"

" Well, whatever the case, we'll never outrun them like this. " Leopol grabbed Momo's head and threw him to the crowd. " Sorry, Momo. I'll make it up to you; I swear!"

" AHHHHHH!" Momo fell on the ground near the mob of angry citizens. The mob surrounded him as they all surrounded the small fishman and thrashed their pitchforks at him. " I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, MASTER!"

X_X_X_X

" Master, you jerk! You nearly killed me!" Momo yelled as he rapidly punched his fists at Leopol who was also rapidly punching his fists.

" Don't get snippy with me, pupil!" Leopol shouted as he too was rapidly punching his fists. " I was doing what felt right!"

Giru and Emily were both watching Momo and Leopol bombarding each other in the dojo. Emily tittered as Giru shrugged.

" They sure are lively today, Giru."

" It's only been the first day and already he's fighting against master." Giru clenched his fists as he glared at Momo. " That stupid fish."

Leopol then fell back and bended his legs. A small cracking noise was heard as Leopol grabbed his cracked leg. "Ah, my tibia! "

" Come on, master, stop kidding yourself," Momo said as sweat trickled from his head. " Stop trying to fake me out."

" Waaaaaaaaah!" Leopol cried holding his leg. " Waaaaaaah!"

" Geez, master, when did you become so sensitive?"

Leopol stopped crying and stared at Momo with a stern face." Acting class."

" YOU BIG PHONY!"

" But that's not important right now. I believe it's time for dinner. Emily, start cooking."

X_X_X_X

Leopol, Giru and Emily were all surprised. Leopol and Giru both gawked with their mouths both agape, but Emily only tittered seeing the young, bullheaded fishman. Momo already consumed twenty rich dishes, was already on his twenty first dish, and gulped it down in an instant.

Momo held his empty rice out, smiled, said, " More please."

" Guah!" Leopol and Giru both gawked as they comically fell down. Leopol was the first one to stand back up.

" Don't you think you had enough, youngling?"

" cuse me, but I'm still tired from all that running you made me do, master. "

" Fu fu, you need to slow down if you expect to savor the taste, husband," Emily tittered.

" Husband?"

" That's right. When you and me grow up, we're going to get married together."

" Ew! Who wants to be married to a girl? That is so creepy."

" That's not the words you should be saying to your future wife, husband."

" What's most bizarre is that I have to listen to this rubbish!" Giru shouted as he stood back up and slammed his hands on the table. He gawked at Momo, still eating another bowl of white rice, growled. " Don't you think you've eaten enough, fishboy!"

" Hmf. Whatever. I'll just go take a nap—"

" Hold it!" Leopol shouted. " You're not going anywhere!" Leopol pulled out a steel bucket with water and a sponge. " Now that you've eaten, you need to burn off some CALORIES! I want every nook and cranny to be cleaned! SCRUB THIS WHOLE DOJO!"

" Huh? Why do I have to clean?"

" We all have to do chores around here, fishboy," Giru said snidely as he laughed to himself. " Does the clueless fish know nothing about cleaning?"

" Give me that!" Momo swiped the bucket and scrub away from Leopol. " I'll clean this place better than you ever could! Just watch me!"

X_X_X_X

" Boy, all this cleaning is really exhausting," Momo said while he was running with his back bent and scrubbing the floors at the same time. " I'm just glad it's almost over."

Three minutes later, Momo finally finished scrubbing the entire floor, and he collapsed from being exhausted. His buns were sore, his arms ached, and he had a headache. Just then Emily walked up to him and tittered.

" Sleeping on the job? You sure are lazy." Emily took out a small plate with sardines on it. " Would you like some fish?"

" Certainly. I would love some—wait a minute. You're not trying to fool me into looking like a fish cannibal, are you?

" Heheheheh," Emily giggled as she threw the plate away. " Guilty. Everyone knows I have a sick sense of humour." Emily stopped giggling and took out a piece of loincloth with flowers sewed on it. " Say, do you know what would really help you relax?"

" No, what would help me relax?"

" Sewing. You should try it."

"Me, a fishman, sewing? Hmmmmmmm. Okay."

" That's great. And maybe while we're sewing, we could talk about how we'll be betrothed."

" I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU!"

" Hhehehehehehe."

X_X_X_X

Momo and Emily both sat in the same room as they were sewing together. Momo was clumsy with his fingers, pricked his fingers a few times, but still tried sewing his tiny needle through the silk of a loincloth.

" Is this your first time sewing, Momo?" Emily said as she smiled.

" Not really," Momo retorted still clumsily sewing his needle through his loincloth. " My mother used to show me how to sew whenever she wanted to teach me something; she must've taught me thirty lessons already. But this is the first time I've ever done it with my own hands."

" Well you are doing alright for your first time. Make sure to tie your thread in a knot and pierce through the right side of the fabric. Precision should be easier the more you practice."

" Okay…precision…right side of fabric…and…" Done pierced his needle through the fabric of his loincloth, pulled it out, and ripped the thread out of his needle, then showed what he stitched on the cloth: MOM. " Done."

" Wow," Emily awed looking at what Momo stitched on the loincloth. " That's pretty good for your first time, husband. I would say you're a natural at it."

" Thanks. Please stop calling me your husband."

" Momo!" Leopol shouted as he grabbed Momo behind his neck. " What are you doing here? You should be working."

" What are you talking about, master. I finished my chores, so can't I—"

" Chores? Chores was only the warm up." Leopol dropped Momo's metal pipe in his hands, then he reached his hands behind his neck and pulled him away. " Now that you've been secreted with the painkillers known as chores, training for you won't be so tiring."

" Make sure not to rough him up too much, master," Emily tittered watching Momo getting dragged away. " We have a sewing practice tomorrow as well."

" Somebody please help ME!"


	9. Chapter 9

Leopol dragged Momo out of Emily's room and closed the door behind her. She was still giggling behind her arm as she heard the screams of Momo behind her door.

" Ooh, that Momo. He's still got a lot of training to do."

X_X_X_X

" Ooof! I'm so tired!" Momo exclaimed as he collapsed on the futon known as his bed. "That Giru and master sure are ruthless. They made me run 100 suicides, 200 push-ups, and whacked that stupid metal pipe 1000 times. I think I might've broken my pelvis bone if I had one."

Momo rubbed the sheets of his futon. The sheets were leathery soft, rubbed against Momo's scaly face, and relaxed his tired body. Momo faintly smiled while rubbing his head against the sheets as he rested his head on the pillow.

" I guess things here aren't so bad. Being here is like living with a real family. That Giru is like that prick brother I've never had, but that Emily is like the annoying little sister I've also never had. Maybe if I'm lucky… I can live with them forever 'n' ever."

X_X_X_X

Months went by in Leopol's dojo. Momo learned different types of new skills—martial arts, skills with his metal pipe, sewing, and even learning to slow down and enjoying his food a little more.

Momo was in the training dojo with Giru, both of them carrying long poles; Giru holding a bo staff and Momo holding a metal pipe, and Leopol allowing the fighting to take place.

" May the rematch between Giru and Momo begin."

" Let's do this, fishboy!" Giru sneered as he leaped up and thrusted his bo staff at Momo.

" Yeah, let's get it on, Giru!"

Giru and Momo both clashed their weapons together. Giru was thrusting his bo staff at Momo, but Momo quickly spinned his metal pipe around and stopped Giru's attack. While Giru was thrusting his bo staff, he used only one hand to jab, and tried punching Momo was his free hand.

" Didn't expect that, did you, fishboy!"

Momo countered Giru's hands by jumping back and lashing his loincloth at him. The loincloth wrapped around Giru's free arm and around Momo's free hand.

Momo pulled his metal pipe back, smiled, said, " This makes us even now, Giru."

Momo continued swinging his metal pipe at Giru. Giru however blocked it with his bo staff. Both Momo and Giru were rapidly thrashing their weapons around, clashing into each other, but just reflected off. Giru then tugged on his loincloth as it spinned both him and Momo around.

" How about we add a little excitement!"—Giru

" That's fine by me, Giru!"—Momo

Giru and Momo continued thrashing their poles around. Momo spinned them right, left, and continued thrashing his metal pipe. Giru spinned them left, right, and continued thrashing his bo staff. Both Giru and Momo pushed their weapons together at the same time and tried pushing the other back.

" You know you can't stop me, Momo! I'm the greatest martial artist in the world! No one can stop me! No one!"

It seemed like Giru was about to prevail. He was strong, he pushed his bo staff down and managed to collide it against Momo's metal pipe. Momo's loincloth started to rip apart as Giru continued pushed down on him. Just when Giru was about to crush Momo under his weight, Momo simpered and closed his eyes.

" You may become the greatest martial artist, Giru, but nothing will stop me from reaching my goals. Fishman Karate—"

Momo threw his metal pipe behind his back. But Momo grabbed the hilt while it was flying and soared away with it. As Giru was still wrapped around by Momo's loincloth, he soared away with him.

" Whaaaaaaaaaa!" Giru yelled while he was flying away with Momo.

Momo got on top of his metal pipe, ran to the other end, then kicked his feet on the end, yelled " Surf 'n' Turf!"

Momo's metal pipe was pushed to the ground with Giru pushed along with it as Momo's loincloth ripped in half. Giru hurtled towards the ground and crashed with the metal pipe pushed in his chest. Momo then landed on his feet and raised his metal pipe up.

" Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" Leopol yelled as he also clapped his hands together. " That was an excellent performance, Momo."

" Master!" Giru shouted getting back on his feet. Giru then pointed at Momo. " Momo cheated!"

" Giru, there is no cheating in a life or death battle. Momo just made great use of his essentials. Now why don't you two make up and enjoy a nice bottle of prune juice."

" I don't want prune juice," Giru pouted.

" Okay. Than why don't we go out for some ramen ?"

" I don't want ramen."

" I want ramen!" Momo cheered waving his hands.

" I want ramen too!" Emily cheered waving her hands and standing by the entrance to the dojo

" Ooh, three against one; I win. We're going out for ramen!"

" Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!"

X_X_X_X

" Momo, how could you do this to me?" Leopol shouted while he carried Momo away from the ramen shop. Momo had a mouthful of vegetables in his mouth. " How could you steal?"

" Brarahoublaou," Momo mumbled with food lodged in his mouth.

" What?"

Momo swallowed all the food in his mouth. Momo could now speak clearly, said, " It's not my fault, sensei. You're the one who's always taken things from people."

" What, so now it's my fault you were stealing? It's one thing to steal from someone, but it's another thing to be caught in the act. "

" He shouldn't be stealing in the first place," Giru grunted walking beside Momo and Leopol. " But he does have a point. What kind of teacher steals in front of his kids."

" Sensei's been naughty," Emily tittered walking on the left of Leopol. " Hahahahhaha."

" Grrrrrrrrr! It's not my fault! You guys don't give me any money!"

" That's still no excuse to be stealing." Leopol dropped Momo. Momo rubbed his head and scampered away from Leopol. " Now let this be a lesson to you, Momo. The next time I catch you stealing, your going to get a spanking on your behind." Leopol held his hand over his mouth as he tittered behind it. " I sure showed him. I'm so macho."

Momo kept running and bumped into a casket. The people carrying the casket dropped the casket and the body slipped out. Momo stammered seeing the corpse in the coffin, his arms and legs severed from his body, clammy white skin, and his own disembowelled.

" A-a-a-a-a-a-ah." Momo stammered seeing the disembodied corpse of what looked like a dead marine. "He's…he's…"

" Hey, is that a fishman?" One of the people who was carrying a coffin said. Momo looked at that person and saw him to be a marine.

" Aren't fishman suppose to be quarantined from this island?" Another one of the marine's carrying the coffin said as he stared at Momo.

" Wherever it came from, we need to take it into custody before it—"

" Hey, stop, leave that young boy alone!" Leopol shouted while he was running to where Momo was standing. "That young boy there is my pupil!"

"Huh?" All marines said in unison.

" This young fishman really belongs to you, Leopol?"

" It's a good thing you caught up with him when you did. If you showed up a single second later, we don't know what we would have done to him."

" Hehehehehe. Guess it's a good thing I showed up when I did. By the way, what happened to your friend?"

" Him? We don't really know. We were sent to explore a massacre in an island not too far from here. Our jobs were to collect the bodies and bring them back to our captain who was going to incinerate them. But while we were looking, we noticed one of them had a tattoo of a blue crab with a small golden heart."

" The person who died was our buddy Roco. I don't know why anyone would want to kill him. He's the most gentile and considerate member of our elite. "

" This is how we found him. All scratched up and torn apart. I mean…just look at this…" One of the marines took out his small cutlass blade and ripped it through the marines' cloth. As his chest was exposed, there were multiple scars along his body with blood still dripping out his pores. " See this? This was all caused by just one man."

" One man?" Momo thought studying the injured marines chest. " Could it possibly be…"

" What we found was a carnage of dead friends. It was a genocide."

" But one of our friends, Lex, was still alive. You should've seen him. The poor bastard had his right arm cut off and he looked at us like we were some kind of ghouls."

" That does sound pretty awful," Emily said with her most concerned of faces. " Did he tell you who wiped out your squadron?"

" Yeah," Giru said smacking his hands together. " Whoever he is, I want a piece of hi—"

" Giru, that's enough! Now, was there any information on who this person's name was?"

" He never said. The poor guy was so scared he could hardly keep his frickin' eyes straight. But he did say one thing to us."

" What?" Momo said out loud while his whole body was shaking. " What was it he said?"

" He said..." All the marines' throats gulped something in their mouths down. " Razor. He saw something with a razor sharp body."

Momo's body became cold. Hearing what the marines said, remembering his past, Momo also gulped from his throat while he was sweating. " Razor? Is it really him?" Momo clenched his scaly hands while his eyes turned red from his berserk. " I'm going to find him, and I'm going to kill him. I will avenge you, mother."

X_X_X_X

Young Momo couldn't stand living under the roof of his master Leopol anymore. Momo wanted to chase after Razor, the vile creature who killed his mother, and his only choice in the matter was too leave Leopol, Emily, and Giru no matter how much it hurt the young, timorous fishman.

Momo had no choice but to load his duffel bag with everything he'd need—clothes, snacks, books, clothes, needles and thread—he couldn't burden Leopol, Emily and Giru any longer.

Momo finally finished packing his duffel bag and walked towards the entrance/exit door of Leopol's home. But as Momo was just about to leave, he heard the sound of footsteps echoing behind him. Momo turned around and saw his sewing friend Emily standing behind him. She was wearing pyjamas, pink with yellow ducks on them, and her eyes shimmered in the light.

" Momo, what are you doing up so late?" Emily said as she had morose eyes.

" Er, I just had problem sleeping and decided to take a walk outside to help me sleep," Momo lied clenching his teeth together. " Sorry if I disturbed your sleeping, Emily."

" Momo."

" Yes?"

" Why are you lying too me? In all this time I've known you, you've never liked the dark. You said it gives you nightmares. So why are you really going outside, Momo?"

" (sigh) I guess I can't fool you, Emily. Promise me you won't tell Master Leopol or Giru, but I'm actually trying to find a man I met before. I promise you I'll be back by morning."

" Oh really," Leopol retorted in the shadows behind Emily. Leopol and Giru then walked out of the shadows behind Emily. Both Leopol and Giru had their arms crossed, their faces were rigid, and glared into Momo's eyes. " And just who is this person you're looking for, Momo?"

" Uh, just someone I meet fishing," Momo lied as he sweat dropped looking at Master Leopol's glaring eyes. " He promised me he would teach me night fishing."

" Fishing, eh? I find that pretty hard to believe, Momo, since you yourself are a fish. So why would you even want to go fishing?"

" Uh…uh…." Momo stuttered and nearly bit his lips with his razor sharp teeth trying to come up with a lie for Master Leopol, but as he ran out of ideas, Momo just became enraged. " Just leave me alone!"

Momo turned around and tried opening the door. But just as Momo was about to open the door, Leopol appeared in his way. Master Leopol towered over Momo, his arms crossed and his eyes glaring down at him.

" You're not going anywhere, Momo. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's really bothering you."

Momo walked backwards trying to elude himself from Leopol's watchful eyes. But as he was walking back, he bumped into Emily. Unlike Leopol, her eyes were more concerned than angry, and hers twinkled under the light and froze Momo.

" Momo, please answer Master Leopol. And please tell us the truth."

No matter where Momo looked, there was nowhere to go; he was surrounded by Leopol, Emily and even Giru who had his eyes fixated on him. Momo felt scared, gulped, then sighed.

" Alright, I'll tell you. I'm looking for the beast that killed my mother and everyone in my village. He's around here somewhere. I want to find him and kill him."

Leopol seemed no longer angry with Momo. Leopol comforted Momo in his grief, rubbed his head gently, then he slapped him across his right cheek. A red hand mark appeared on Momo's face where he had been slapped.

" Yeow!" Momo cried and held his hands over where he'd been slapped. "Why'd you slap me? It really hurt!"

"Too get some sense in your thick skull. What was the first lesson I taught you about karate, Momo? It must always be used defensively; never for vengeance. The reason it's like that is no matter how much power you have, you'll never be able to toughen your body looking for violence. Only by protecting someone will you ever master the true art. I understand your pain, but you just can't—"

" No you don't! You don't have any idea what type of pain I'm in! Have you ever watched someone you lose, the people you care about die or even see your own home go into ruin? No, you have no idea what I'm feeling! The only way I'll find be happy is if I get my revenge!"

" Happiness? In the way you are, you wouldn't know the first thing about happiness. You're an irrational, angry, naïve little fishman. I know I shouldn't be saying this, I'm not your father and all, but I—"

" Then stop trying to act like you're my father! You're not my real father! You're just a lazy, old, weak man! Why would I ever want to be a child of yours?"

The room became quiet for Momo, Emily and Giru as Leopol tilted his head down and had a grim look of anguish on his face. Leopol staggered, shuddered, then he raised his head and glared at Momo with cold eyes.

" You're right. I'm not your father. If I was your father, I'd raise you to be a good, respectable man. But all I see in you is a young fishman just waiting to become a monster. If you really want to leave so badly, Momo, then just leave. But if you leave now, you'll no longer be a pupil of mine."

" Fine! I'm sick of you! I'm done with listening too you! Have fun living the rest of your life without me, old man!"

Momo stomped towards the door. Just as he reached the door, Leopol walked away from the door and let Momo through. Momo's hands shaked with anger twisting the doorknob. He soon opened the door and stomped out into the dark, cold outdoors leaving Emily, Giru and Leopol behind.

" Good riddance," Giru scoffed watching Momo stomp away from Leopol's home. " We don't need that fishman anyways. "

" Momo!" Emily shouted. She tried running outside to talk to Momo, but Leopol stopped her with his hands. " Master, let me go! Momo needs me!"

" I'm it's no use trying to talk to him in the state he's in now, Emily. The only thing we can do is watch him choose his own path."

" Master, he won't be able to stop this creature, will he?"

" I'm afraid it is as it's been writing, Emily. I see the shadow of death on him."

Seeing Momo stomp away, Leopol began to remember all the times he spent with the young fishman. (A/N: When you see the letters bold, like this, it indicates a flashback in someone's mind; just like in the One Piece series)

" You're the first fishman who's ever become my pupil. My trains pretty tough. Are you sure you can handle it, kid."

" I can! I'll do whatever it takes too become strong! Just you wait! I'll be stronger than you and everyone that tries to fight with m—"

BONK!

" Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

" Tee-hee. Just seeing if your brains as big as your tedious mouth. You have to be aware of your surroundings, fishy, if you ever expect to get through with me. Hehehehehe."

Momo kicked dirt off the ground. The dirt flew back and went into Momo's eyes, but he only growled too relinquish his pain. But while he was growling, Momo thought about a similar event that happened between him and Leopol.

" Okay. I'm almost done sweeping the floors. Once I'm done sweeping the floor, I can finally get back to sewing with Emi—" Momo stopped sweeping the floors and saw a pile of dirt on the ground. " Huh? Where'd that come from."

" Hey, there's dirt on the ground, Momo." Leopol said in a more sarcastic than angry tone. " Why don't you clean it up. Hehehehehee."

" Grrrrrrrr. I know you're responsible for this, master. But I'll play along with your game." Momo dragged his feet over to the pile of dirt and sweeped it away by spinning his brush in circles. When the dirt was swept away, Momo sneered at Leopol. " There. How do you live that, mas—" Momo gawked seeing more dirt spread across the ground. Leopol was standing in front of Momo with a bowl of dirt. " Y-you've got to be kidding me."

" Hahahahaha. Look at all this dirt, Momo. Just try to clean it up. Hehehehehehe."

" Your on!"


End file.
